Mika
by MoonAbyss
Summary: Mika, exiled from her village, is recruited by the Akatsuki. She is viewed as an asset to the group, but her hatred for males is a problem for the all male organization. Some try to help, but her past isn't easily forgotten. OCxAkatsuki
1. The Beginning

New Story, huh?

_**If you like this story, please review and tell me to continue it, or else I won't.**_

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked rather coldly to my village elders. They all just looked at one another before saying anything. I crossed my arms and sneered at them. They were the ones who summoned me here, so why are they stalling for time. These elders never know anything nowadays.

"Mika, we heard about how you stole the forbidden scrolls from right under our noses." The main elder said. So they found that out, huh?

"Do you admit your crime?" Another elder asked. I looked at each elder. They were all tense, like something was coming. I swallowed my own spit and I could feel the tension in the air getting heavier and heavier. I took a step to the side and they all leaned forward.

"You know, there are many ninja who thirst for power after such a traumatic experience as a child…" I started, my eyes going to a distant land. Then I returned and gave them a half-smile. "I've experienced that. I did steal the scrolls."

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I smirked. How predictable. When shurikans were thrown at me from behind, I dodged. They had top class ninja hiding behind the door for when I admit. I spun around and saw six Jounin level ninja filing into the room.

"It's such a shame, Mika." The head elder shook his head. "You were a great Jounin to our village."

"Like hell I was, everyone here looked down on me." I hissed, making a fist. I attempted to walk towards them, but as soon as I took a step, all the Jounin surrounding me took our their weapons.

"I wouldn't necessarily say everyone."

I flinched when I heard that voice. I looked back at the door again and saw blonde hair with green eyes walking in. Taiki.

"Mika…" Taiki whispered, looking around unsure of what to do. So, they recruited him as well.

"Kill her." Elder said. All the Jounin jumped towards me and I quickly moved my hands.

"Manipulated Shuriken Technique!" I rushed out. Shurikans came out of my weapons bag and spun around the room on invisible wires controlled by me. I moved my fingers around so they can hit all these Jounin. They kept coming closer and closer.

I smirked when my shurikans made contact, if it was just a scratch or a deep wound, on each and every ninja. I clenched my fist, making sure I got a large amount of the strings before making my hand signs.

"Lightning Style, Electromagnetic Murder!" I said. Everybody in the room flinched before the electricity traveled through my hands, onto the strings, and making contact with everybody the shurikans and wires touched. All the Jounin fell to the ground. "Not so hard." I smirked, retracting my wires. "Now, about the crime I committed?" I asked, walking towards the village elders. "I'm taking more scrolls with me." At first I saw the elders were scared, but suddenly they turned confident. I quickly spun around and took out a kunai and thrust it up. It made contact with another kunai just inches away from me. "Taiki…" I muttered, seeing him trying to stab me with his kunai.

"I trusted you, Mika! I always fought the village elders when they accused you of doing such things!" Taiki, trying to hold back his tears. I just smirked, while I brought her hand up to his cheek, making him shiver.

"You were always sweet to me, Taiki." I sighed, before blinking and sending a wave of lightning into his head. I used my electromagnetic murder technique, the jutsu I'm famous for.

Taiki slumped over on me from being knocked out. I had killed all the other ninjas, but simply knocked Taiki out; I have to admit, I have a soft spot for the boy. I laid him gently on the floor before turning back to the village elders.

"Any questions?" I sneered down at them. They all looked terrified. I nodded my approval before spinning around and stepping over Taiki. I feel bad for betraying him. I don't regret betraying the Moon village, only Taiki, he always helped me with everything as we grew up together; maybe we were friends, who knows. I started running down the halls to the storage room and swiped as much scrolls and I could. I'm sure the elders are probably warning the village of this right now. It doesn't take long for word to get out.

After I grabbed about eight scrolls, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "Damn! I didn't grab all of them yet…" I might as well retreat now, I guess, at least I grabbed the forbidden scrolls. I shattered the window before jumping out and onto the nearest rooftop. I looked over to where my house used to be and saw ninja already investigating it. I sighed before making a face. They're invading my personal area. Oh well, it's the last time I'll see that house.

I kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop as I neared the outskirts of town. This is the last time I'll ever see the Moon village.

"Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

I flinched, hearing the voice near me. I spun around in a mere split second and saw six Jounin following me. That was fast. I quickly jumped into the air to dodge the attack, only for it to follow me. Now that's advanced. "I'm impressed." I nodded, putting my hands in front of me and concentrating. "Lightning Release," I felt the power surge into my hands as a lightning ball appeared in my hands. "Rod Fury!" I yelled, the balls disappearing as I closed my eyes. I felt the heat of the fireball jutsu near me. I have to make this quick. I concentrated on my enemy… I quickly opened my eyes and clapped my hands together. The man who was leading the pack suddenly started glowing as the lighting ball appeared inside of him. I grinned, feeling the heat die down. The man fell over, dead.

"What the-?" All the other men exclaimed, seeing their leader fall. I put my hands together again. Now that I got the hang of it, it seems pretty simple. "Lightning Release, Rod Fury!" I yelled again. They all took a step back as the ball appeared in my hands again. This time, I made five appear in my hands. One for each of the men.

"Mika, why are you doing this?" one of the men asking, taking a step forwards while all others retreated. I looked up at him, losing concentration. It wasn't a man, but a boy, my age, 15. I froze when I recognized him. He was one of the boys in my fan club here. "Did we do something to anger you?"

"No; it's nothing like that." I said, releasing my jutsu and bringing my hand up to cover half my face. My eyes were two different colors. My right was a bright, dark blue, whereas the left is a deep turquoise, which I guess earned me my fan club. "I just want more power."

"But why? You haven't had a bad past or anything like that!" He asked. I averted my eyes as I took down my hand. "Wait… your parents…" I put my hands together again.

"That's right." I nodded. "Lightning Release, Rod Fury." I whispered, quickly moving the lightning ball into him. He soon fell over and I turned away. "My parents." I muttered, leaving the village.

**.:One Month Later:.**

I yawned as I got up from the haystack. I looked around, but no one was here. Oh well, I guess I better get going…

A month ago, I left my village: the village hidden under the moon, but I haven't made any progress, I just know I'm near the earth village, somewhere.

"Oh, you're awake already, ma'am?" the farmer asked. I jumped when I heard his voice. I turned towards him and waved.

"Ah, yes. It's early, but I best be on my way if I want to get to the nearest village by sunset." I smiled. The farmer nodded.

"Well, if you're ever around again, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, sir." I replied, before waving and taking off.

**.:2 Hours Later:.**

I kept walking and walking. I guess I was in the middle of no where. Oh, geez, what if I'm lost? Aw, man, I was never good with directions. Suddenly, everything felt like it went still as I saw a shadow in the distance. "What the?" I squinted, trying to see who it was. It looked like the person was wearing a black and red cloak with a dome hat thingy on their head. I tried to hole back a laugh at the foreigner traveler. The traveler neared my as I just tried to pass whoever it was.

"Excuse me?" The traveler sounded like a man. I flinched when he talked to me. I took a step back and quickly reached for my kunai knives, just in case.

"Uh, yes?" I questioned, on guard. He reached up for his hat with a ring on his finger and dark purple nail polish. This couldn't be a guy, could it? But the ring… and the nail polish.

"Are you Mika?" the man asked. I took out my kunai and thrust it for his head, but in the blink of an eye, his hat came off and he was holding my arm, making my attack useless. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." He said, making eye contact with me. I flinched, seeing his red eyes.

"Uchiha?" I repeated, remembering their name. I thought they were all killed, though. I guess not, because those eyes were the symbol of them. "What do you want with me?" I asked, putting more pressure on my hand with the kunai. He did the same to try and hold me back.

"I'm apart of an organization called the Akatsuki." Itachi went on. I glared at him; I've heard of them before. They're rogue, missing ninja who are extremely dangerous. What's an Uchiha doing in a group like that? "We heard about your incident." My glare turned deadly as he went on. We just held a long gaze for awhile. "We want you to join us." I relaxed my arm and cocked my head to the side. I wasn't expecting that! "A member just now left, so we have exactly one opening open."

"Is this a joke? The Akatsuki are extremely dangerous, so why ask me?" I asked, utterly confused. Itachi just stood there, making no facial expressions.

"We were impressed about your incident."

"It's not really an incident, I just took scrolls and ran." I shrugged.

"Your jutsus are S-rank."

"Only 1 is."

"Why don't you just join."

"I feel like I don't deserve to."

"Mika…" Itachi sighed, clearly not planning for me to put up this much of a fight about it. I smirked and crossed my arms, pleased with myself. "We're asking you to join the Akatsuki."

"I'll think about it." I waved off, walking past Itachi and onward with the trail.

"It's not something to be debated over. Either you join, or we'll kill you." Itachi put it simply. I stopped and turned back to him. I don't like the way he's threatening me. "How about a deal, then?"

"A deal?" I repeated, interested in the way it sounds. Itachi nodded before unzipping his Akatsuki jacket and revealed the upper part of his body. I blushed, wanting to punch him. Did he think I would jump aboard the Akatsuki train just because he unzipped his jacket? Please, I'm not fooled by his good looks.

"We're do anything you wish, and if I win, you join, but if you win, we'll leave you alone." Itachi bargained. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"That's a pretty lame thing for me to win." I complained. "How about, if I win, you give me that jacket and tell me how inferior guys are to girls." I offered smugly. I noticed Itachi recoil a tiny bit.

"I take it you aren't a big fan of guys?" Itachi guessed. I smirked and eyed his jacket.

"Guys are selfish and perverted; and about your jacket, I just want to because I'm cold here, but don't worry, I'll turn it inside out, mmkay?" I shrugged like it was nothing. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, probably to think it over.

"Fine, it's a deal." Itachi finally said. I grinned wider and I brought my finger up to my chin. "What's the game? Or we could fight if you prefer." I waved my hand in the air.

"I always sparred with guys from my village, it turns out guys are weak to me." I yawned. "You're a guy, too after all; I don't want to waste my chakra. Oh! How about a game of rock-paper-scissors?" Itachi just starred at me. His facial expression never changes, does it?"

"Rock-paper-scissors?" He concluded, having a tone like I was weird or something. I nodded and made a fist. He just kept starring.

"Do you not know how to play or something?" I asked, thinking he was an idiot. He shook his head slowly before putting his hands up. I put my hands up as we started. I also beat everyone at this game too, whenever I was bored, though it wasn't much of a consolation. After three quick counts, we both put our hands down and I grinned as I saw my rock. I looked at his hand and froze. He had paper. "Uh, best out of three." I offered. He nodded as we readied our hands again. One, two, three! I blinked down at my scissors and his rock. "I meant best out of five!" We did it again. Me: Rock, Him: Paper. "How about best out of seven!" We tried again and I lost. "Best out of nine!" Lost again.

"Mika, it seems like I win." Itachi muttered.

"It's not over yet!" I snapped at him. "Out of eleven!" I tried my hardest and ended up with paper and he got scissors. I froze. There is no way he was able to beat me six times in a row. I glared at him and he just had that same blank face on.

"Shall we go to the Akatsuki hideout?" Itachi asked, giving me some time to mourn. "Or are you not going to keep your word?" I flinched and aimed for his face as I thrust my fist forward. He dodged and came closer to me. I blushed, seeing him nearly a few inches away from my face. His red eyes captured me and I froze. I felt like I couldn't move. He backed up from me and looked around the empty road.

"I…" I started. He looked at me. "I don't go back on my word." I murmured. "I'm not a liar like you males are!" I yelled, breaking his spell and pushing him away. I spun around and crossed my arms again. "Let's get going then!" I hissed, talking long strides ahead of him down the path. I can't believe I'm joining the top secret organization, the Akatsuki, over six losses of rock-paper-scissors. I pouted as I looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless day and it was simply beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. So this is how I joined the Akatsuki, huh?


	2. Welcome, Mika

**Chapter 2 is here!  
Thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

"Itachi, right?" I asked, acting like I didn't even care about his name. He looked back at me and pulled his hat down more. "Where exactly is the Akatsuki hideout?" I asked, not really sure of where we were going. I just know we're been traveling for about three days since Itachi first beat me at rock-paper-scissors. I just noticed we were in a forest now and traveling on the ground. Won't most ninja just jump through the trees?

"Don't worry, Mika, we're almost there." He replied after a few seconds delay. I yawned and put my hands in the air as I stretched. I didn't sleep too good for these past three nights. I had to sleep near Itachi and I don't trust guys, so I barely slept. I had to keep my guard up!

"Say, Itachi, why did you join the Akatsuki?" I asked. He seemed to flinch when I asked. "Too personal?" He just nodded once. "So you came from the village hidden in the leafs, right?" I asked. I noted that from looking at his headband the first time we met. He turned around, scaring me and walked towards me. "What is it?" I hissed, not fearing him much anymore. He took out a kunai and I reached for mine too. Was he going to kill me or something now? That doesn't make sense! Why would he bring me all the way here just to kill me? I flipped the kunai around and put my hands together.

"Stand still." He ordered. I froze, feeling a presence around us. As quick as a flash, Itachi whipped around and stabbed someone in the chest. I blinked a couple of fast times. The headband; it had a moon on it. So they were still after me, huh? He flung his kunai past me and I moved away, seeing Itachi barely making contact with another ninja. I backed up again, totally out of it. I heard mumbling coming from the bushes behind me. I spun around and saw a blast of fire coming towards me. I just stood there, suddenly remembering Taiki.

_[[ "Mika, look! I learned a new jutsu!" Taiki grinned wide. I blushed at him and reached up to touch my hair. It was Taiki's twelfth birthday today. "It's a fire jutsu." He kept on. "My dad taught me awhile ago, but I finally mastered it!" He blushed. I smiled and reached up and touched his forehead protector._

"_I'm proud of you, Taiki." I giggled. "I still only know the simple jutsus we needed to graduate." I said shyly._

"_Do you want to learn a lighting jutsu?" Taiki offered. I blinked. "You seem like a lightning user, I could teach you this awesome jutsu, though I admit, I didn't even master it yet."_

"_I doubt I could learn when even Taiki can't." I muttered. He walked over and went behind me. He put his hands around me and I blushed again._

"_You go like this." Taiki smiled, whispering gently in my ear. He started going through the motions of the jutsu. "When you get the lighting in your palm, you use it like this." He made more motions. I nodded, taking in every little detail. After all, I always pay attention to Taiki. ]]_

I felt arms wrap around me. I snapped out of it and saw Itachi holding me and dodging the attack. I looked down at the ground.

_[[ "Taiki!" I yelled, reaching for his hand. We were now thirteen and on a mission together. I was a Jounin and he was still a Chuunin, so I was in charge of both him and me. We were under attack by a trio of ninja. One was excellent in fire jutsus, same as Taiki._

"_Mika, don't worry." Taiki replied, grabbing my hand and pulling himself up off the ground. "What's the plan, Mika?" He quickly asked. The fire user sprayed fire at us and I dodged it and pushed Taiki out of the way._

"_Just focus on getting out of here, Taiki!" I yelled, stopping and turning back. He froze._

"_Mika, what are you doing?" Taiki asked. He stopped too and I just made a face at him._

"_You have what we need to make his mission successful, so you have to get our of here and take it back to the village elders! I'll buy you some time, don't worry." I said, running in the direction of our enemies. _

"_You're crazy, Mika! I won't just leave you!" Taiki yelled, following me. _

"_Taiki, if you really care about me, you'd go!" I screamed. He flinched and starred at me for while. I saw the fire enemy near and use a jutsu. Taiki finally nodded and turned away. I put my hands together and felt sparks as I made hand signs. "Lightning Style-"_

"_Fire Style, Infernal Heat Blast!" Enemy said. I flinched, unable to finished my hand signs, as I quickly jumped to another tree. I have to use the jutsu Taiki taught me, though I admit, it takes a lot out of me, but it's the only chance I have. I started making the hand signs again. But out of no where, I felt a kunai slash my back. I yelped in pain and turned around to see the second enemy, holding a bloody kunai. Dang! I put my guard down while I tried to concentrate. "You're in charge of the group, right?"_

"_How could such a weak ninja be the leader?" The second mocked. I landed on another tree branch and reached back to feel the blood in my back. I had to at least buy Taiki more time. At this rate, I'll be defeated in no time. I'm the Jounin, so my skill should easily take down these three right? Well, I am a new Jounin so I still have chuunin level jutsus. Except for the jutsu Taiki taught me…_

"_Lightning Style-"_

"_Do you really think we'd give you time to attack?" The third finally revealed himself from the tree under me. I jumped and tried to dodged, but he grabbed my ankles, making me trip backwards and fall for the ground. I flinched when he touched me because my leg was still bandaged and it's still very sensitive. "Judging by how long the hand signs are, it's a powerful jutsu; we can't have you use the, now can we?" I closed my eyes, wondering if they planned to attack. I heard the fire user use his previous jutsu as I felt heat near me. I opened my eyes again and see the fire nearing._

"_Geez, Mika!" I hear Taiki's voice call as I see another blast hit the second and third members. I see Taiki standing atop the tree before jumping down for me. I blinked, unable to comprehend that Taiki was here. He reached me before the fire did and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed as he barely dodged the attack. "I'm glad I decided to turn back."_

"_Liar, you never left did you?" I coughed, looking up at his flawless face. He looked down at me and smiled._

"_I could never leave you, Mika." Taiki said. ]]_

"Are you alright, Mika?" Itachi asked, breaking my reminiscing. I looked up at his blank face. He just kept jumping around with me still in his arms. I then made a face before looking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you didn't have to save me, I could would have been perfectly fine without you!" I hissed, being harsher than usual. I struggled in his arms and tried to get him to release me, but he didn't budge. "Let me go, I can kill these guys!" I yelled, pushing him really hard. He let go at the worst time as I started falling in the air again; just like old times. "You…!" I screamed, wishing to kill him too. I quickly turned around in mid air and successfully landed on the ground. I smirked. After the past incident, I trained like heck everyday to get stronger and it really paid off; I used to be unstoppable before I turned. I quickly made hand symbols. I also got quicker at them too. "Lightning Release, Rod Fury!" I yelled, forming three balls in my hands. Four ninja came running towards me; it seems like they forgot all about Itachi; who was just sitting back, watching the show. After all, they weren't here for them, but for me. I closed my eyes for a second to concentrate and when I opened them, I saw the balls gone and three of the four started to glow. I smirked as they fell over, dead, as the other ones did at my village. The fourth member stopped in his tracks while I took a step for him. "The elders sent you here to kill me, didn't they?" I asked; he nodded a few times before taking out his kunai and running at me.

"I won't back down! You killed my husband!" The ninja said. I blinked. The ninja removed his head piece and long hair came flowing down. So, the ninja was actually a girl. "I always admired you!" I blinked more and whipped out a kunai and blocked hers with mine. "I don't understand why you betrayed us!" I glared at her. I have nothing against females like her, so I don't want to kill her, but… "Poison Gas!" She said at close range. My eyes widened as smoke started coming out of her mouth. I jumped away, but the smoke came out really quick, so I was still caught in it. I really don't want to kill her, but if I don't, she'll kill me. I touched a tree and made more hand signs in the purple fog.

"Earth Release, Rock Pillars Rising!" I finally used a different jutsu then my favorite lightning ones. I saw the ground and pillars started rising. The pillars arose fast and the wind they caused started blowing the smoke away from me and towards her. I smirked, finally able to breath. The pillars started to surround her, sealing her escape. Entrapping her in the blockade with her smoke. I leaned down and made more hand signs. "Lightning Release, Electromagnetic Murder!" I yelled, playing with the invisible strings on my fingers. She didn't notice that I quickly wrapped my wires on the ground exactly where the pillars arose from, so the wires were wrapped around inside the blockade. I saw the electricity travel through the wires and into the blockade. I grinned, knowing it was over when sparks came out of the blockade and when I heard an agonizing scream.

"I'm impressed." Itachi said, jumping down from out of no where. I looked over at him before releasing my earth jutsu and retracting my invisible wires. The smoke was gone and the girl was laying on the ground. I flinched; feeling bad for killing her. "I didn't think you were such a great kunochi." I turned and glared at him.

"I didn't see you helping any!" I growled. He just shrugged and started walking again; stepping over the body of the girl. I ran to him and continued following him. Though he annoys me, he is still the leader of the two of us.

"I am from the village hidden in the leafs." Itachi said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You asked where I was from before we got attacked." Itachi pointed out. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Are we just going to leave the bodies there in the open? Well, I guess it doesn't matter to me. "If you don't mind me saying, Mika, shouldn't you cover yourself up more?" Itachi randomly asked. I blushed and looked down at my outfit. I had a short dark purple shirt with a dark purple skirt cut up on the sides with grey shorts underneath and a full net body suit, with nets on my stomach and shoulders and nets on my right leg. Then I had my favorite pair of black fingerless gloves on with my invisible wire holders on my right arm that came out as four black bands on my lower arm.

"How dare you insult the way I dress!" I hissed.

"It's revealing; I mean, you're showing your whole stomach and your shoulders, along with a large portion of your legs." Itachi nodded. I gave him a deadly glare, but he still had his back to me so he didn't see it.

"Why do you even care how I dress!" I yelled, having enough of him acting all high and mighty. "It's my choice." I added.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I heard you had a fan club in your village, so I just wondered if guys liked you because you dressed like that." Itachi said. I jumped, wanting to kill him. He turned around and caught my fist. "You sure have a temper, don't you?"

"When I left the village, I abandoned my old façade." I nodded. "I hate all guys, so you're lucky I'm trying to get along with you, but it's getting hard." I glared. He just kept staring. "You vex me!" I concluded. I pulled back my fist and shook it off. He started leading me again.

**.:3 Hours Later:.**

"Okay, here we are." Itachi said, leading me into a place with a lot of rocks. I looked up at the cliff way at the top and gulped. I'd never admit it, but I'm scared of heights. He walked over to a place that had a cave, but was closed off. He did some sort of mumbo jumbo and it opened. "When you become an official member, you'll learn how to open the gate." Itachi informed me. I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him. We walked deep into the cave before Itachi stopped. "I brought her."

"A new member?" A boy voice asked. I clenched my fist, not wanting to run into another male like Itachi. Out of no where, a blonde-haired boy jumped down and appeared in front of me. I jumped from fright as I swung forward and made contact with his face. I realized what I did, but didn't regret it. It was his fault anyways. "She sure is strong." The boy said, sitting up and touching his cheek.

"Quit messing around, Deidara." Another guy with bright red hair said, as he walked past him. "She doesn't seem like anything special." The boy said. I glared.

"Don't downgrade her; there is a reason why we sent Itachi out to fetch her." I jumped when I saw a monster thing with green eyes and red pupils show up.

"Kakuzu's right, we have to respect our new member." A plant suddenly appeared. It was half black and half white and it reminded me of a venus fly trap. Is this some sort of freak show!

"I wanna see the new member!" A man pushed his way past the scary eyed one and stood in front of me. This man had white hair and pinkish-red eyes, with a scythe on his back. "The new member is a girl?" All the other members before him looked at him like he was stupid.

"Where's Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"He went out on a mission alone some time ago." The venus fly trap replied. I just stood there, feeling out of place with these freaks.

"Hey, fly trap dude," I said, becoming rather sassy. All eyes were on me. Some looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't seem like a fighter, so are you the leader or something?"

"Hey, you're new here, so don't go fucking disrespecting us already!" The white haired guy growled. I snapped and glared at him. Did he just cuss at me?

"I wouldn't talk there. What kind of guy has pink eyes anyways?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. He returned with a glare.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He yelled.

"A girl who is way better than you." I replied without hesitation. I shrugged as started ignoring him as he went into a cussing fit.

"You're already picking fights with us; that isn't very wise." The scary eyed one said. I looked at him before smirking.

"Or is the freak the leader? He seems to match the image of the strange and unknown Akatsuki." I asked the other members other than the white haired potty mouth one, and the plant one.

"Freak?" The eyed one repeated. "I'll rip your heart out!" He roared, making a move for me, but being held back by the red head.

"Having outbursts like that is so childish." I yawned, which was just fuel on the fire. "Being held back by a little kid is really embarrassing too."

"Little kid?" The red head repeated also. He just stared at me, annoying me, so I turned away.

"What's your name?" The plant asked. I faced him and crossed my arms.

"Mika; I'm from the village hidden under the moon." I introduced how I was taught.

"I'm Zetsu." Plant said. I nodded; I'm still going to call him a plant no matter what. "You already know Itachi." I looked at Itachi who just nodded.

"I'm Deidara." The blonde haired kid I punched earlier stood up and said. I nodded, not really caring. "The red head is my partner in crime, his name is Sasori." Oh, so that's who the little kid was.

"The one who is cussing at you is Hidan; his partner is the man trying to take your heart, Kakuzu." Plant went on. "It seems you made quick rivals with the zombie team."

"Zombie?" I repeated. "Oh well, who cares." I heard more shouting coming from them before I yawned. "So, if you don't mind, Zetsu, where are the girls in this group?" I looked over to Deidara, but he just glared at me that told me to back off. I should punch him again.

"You're the only one so far." Zetsu replied. I froze.

"Ha! This bitch didn't know she was the only one!" Hidan cussed. I made a fist and spun and punched his head too. He fell back, but reached for his scythe. "Why you!"

"Call me a bitch again and I swear I'll kill you." I hissed, sending him an ultra deadly aura. He just froze and nodded once. "So, I'm the only girl here? Great." I sarcastically remarked. I hate guys and I just joined an all male group. How stupid of me.

"First we need to talk about your jacket and your ring." Zetsu said. I looked around and saw all the other members wearing the same jacket. Black with red clouds. It seems like a depressing design. "We'll give you a jacket tomorrow and your ring…"

"Do I need a ring?" I asked. All the guys held up their hand and showed they all had rings on, but on different hands.

"Yes, you do." Zetsu replied, reaching into his pocket. He held out his hand so I could receive what he had. It was a ring that was a blackish-grey. "Our old member took his ring, so this is only a replacement ring. You cannot wear it on your hand, but instead, use it as a necklace, to show you are still a member." He said and handing my a silver chain. I rolled my eyes as I fixed it and put it around my neck.

"Like this?" I asked, showing him. He nodded.

"Here." Deidara said. He threw something at me and I caught it. Nail polish. Uh. "All Akatsuki members are required to wear it, but your color is different. You get dark red." I nodded my thanks.

"Look, she's a normal girl once she calms down!" Hidan laughed. I shot him a nasty glare and he stopped.

"So, where do we sleep at?" I asked Zetsu. Zetsu isn't really a male; he's a plant, so there's no reason to be cruel to him too.

"Itachi can show you to your room. You room alone." Zetsu said. I nodded and turned towards Itachi. I'm so glad I room alone.

"Let's go, Itachi." I snapped, grabbing his jacket.

"She sure is bossy, isn't she?" I heard Hidan remark. I didn't feel like threatening him again; it would be a waste of time anyways. Itachi showed me to a long stair way in the back and it lead to a long hallway along the edges of the cave. You could still see the main part of the cave.

"This is a pretty cool place." I commented.

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi said. I just looked at him. He doesn't seem happy; or that's just his normal happy face? That blank face of his? "You'll get used to it later on; I know you don't like guys, but we'll see what happens." I blushed.

_[[ "Look, just shut up and listen to me!" I yelled, threatening the guy who disagreed with me. We were 14 and we were in town. It was just earlier this year._

"_I just said-" He tried, but I cut him off._

"_I'm right so just back off!" I hissed. He took a step back before running away. I huffed my success before I felt Taiki grab my shoulder. "Taiki.."_

"_Mika, I know you don't get along with guys; in fact, I know you don't like them at all, but you have to try and put a smile on your face." Taiki lectured. I looked down._

"_It's just, I don't like any guys because of what happened when I was a kid." I pouted. Taiki put his hand on my cheek, making me blush._

"_I know."_

"_I only like Taiki; you're the only guy I'll ever like!" I fought. It was his turn to blush now. ]]_

"Itachi, you remind me of my childhood friend in a way." I said without thinking. I covered my mouth when I noticed what came out. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"What an honor." Itachi said, smiling a bit. I blushed; not knowing he could smile. "Here's your room, Mika." Itachi finally said, his smile fading as he hid his mouth behind his jacket. You can come out whenever. If you need anything else, come and ask me. I'll be down in the commons area." I nodded before opening my door.

"Thanks, Itachi." I said, closing the door before he could reply. It seems he bares a resemblance to Taiki in a weird, strange way. I looked at my bare room. With only a bed with light blue sheets and a desk and a chair and a fire lamp on the desk. It was fairly large, maybe used for training too? I locked the door from the inside.

I strode over to the bed and plopped down without thinking. I'm so tired from my lack of sleep. I hugged the pillow on the bed. It was lumpy, but it'll do for now.

Taiki… He was always there for me since we were in diapers. His parents knew mine and they lost their lives in the same way. Murder. He specialized in fire jutsus, but he also knew some lightning techniques. He graduated at the top of our class. I was always so happy to have a popular friend, but I never noticed when I surpassed him as I became a Jounin way faster then my entire class.

We were even in the same squad. Along with a cheery boy and a male sensei…

I covered my eyes with my hand. I hate them. I hate males.

* * *

**Review..?  
****Please ^^**


	3. The Akatsuki is a Scary Place

**Disclaimer: Merely own Mika**

* * *

"Mika, wake up!" I believe Zetsu yelled from outside my room. "We're having a meeting right now." I slowly opened my eyes as I rolled over, onto my back. I could feel my hair was messy. I always put it up into a loose ponytail that looks like three swirls. I never put my hair down anymore. "Mika!"

"I got it, I got it." I yawned, staring at the ceiling. I don't feel like getting up, but I can't miss our first meeting; well I could, but I don't feel like it. I sat up and looked around the bare room before going into the small bathroom in the corner of the room. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly took down my hair and put it back up neatly. I rushed out of the room and back down the stairs Itachi had shown my earlier. I have no clue where the meeting even was, I was just wandering around the fort.

"Hey, you seem lost, new girl."

I jumped and quickly turned to see Deidara walking towards me, smirking. I huffed and turned away from him.

"Don't you need my help to find the meeting room?" Deidara asked. I turned and glared at him.

"I'd rather die then ask a guy for help." I hissed.

"Take it easy." Deidara mused, clearly entertained by this. "You're feisty, I like that, follow me." He said, facing the other direction and glancing back at me as he started walking. I pouted, but followed behind him quite a ways back. "Oh, I meant to tell you," I looked up at him, still not releasing my facial expression. "I like your eyes." He finally said. I relaxed my expression and looked down.

"Thanks." I replied. "I guess." I mumbled beneath my breath. We finally reached a large two door entrance at the end of the corridor.

"Here it is." Deidara said, pushing open the doors. It seems like all the other members were already there, expect for the fact that three chairs were still empty. "Sorry I'm late, I had some… business to attend to, yeah." Deidara said, striding over to his seat by his partner, Sasori. I just stood there, like an idiot.

"Mika, you can take the seat between me and Hidan." Zetsu said. I flinched, seeing Hidan cross his arms and pout. I looked at the circular table before walking past Hidan and taking my seat. There was still an empty seat, so I wonder who sat there? It was the seat between Itachi and Zetsu. "Now, for the meeting." Everyone perked up and I slumped down. This already sounds boring. "This is mostly about Mika, our new member." I perked up now. I don't like things about me. "I already scheduled part-time partners for her."

"Partners?" I questioned.

"Who'd want to be partnered with her anyways?" Hidan spat. I turned and glared at him.

"It sounds like Hidan volunteers." Sasori said in a monotone.

"Hidan volunteered, Hidan volunteered!" White Zetsu mocked.

"No fucking way!" Hidan yelled. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand.

"Right. Hidan is going to train with her." Zetsu said. Hidan's outburst died down and he grinned evilly at me.

"If it's training; don't blame me if I 'accidentally' kill her." Hidan replied. I jumped and quickly brought my fist to his face.

"Stop." Itachi murmured. I froze, seeing my fist a mere inch away from his face. Hidan smirked as he looked at me and pushed my hand down.

"Oh, are you Itachi's bitch? Listening to his every word?" Hidan mocked. I jumped out of my seat and onto him, hitting him with a fury of punches. I'm not the best at taijutsu, but I'm decent.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled, quickly making hand signs as I was on top of him. I heard other members rushing over to us, but they were too late. "Lightning Release, Electromagnetic Murder!" I called, feeling lightning in my hands and slamming them against Hidan's chest. The lightning spread throughout his body and I smirked when smoke started burning him. I then felt a stabbing pain in my right leg. I quickly looked down and saw a tiny needle poking me. "What the hell?" Hidan quickly sat up, much to my surprise, he was supposed to be dead.

"Repent now, bitch! Jashin will save your horrible soul!" Hidan yelled, taking and bringing the needle, with my blood on it, up to his face.

"Shuddup, Hidan!" Kakuzu budded in, slapping his partner's face. Hidan dropped the needle and flinched as he looked up at his partner. "Hidan is immortal, so that's why he was chosen to be your training partner." Kakuzu explained. I sat back, still on the floor, and stared at Hidan. He makes me sick.

"There must be a way to kill immortals." I muttered, glaring at him. Itachi and Deidara came over to me and helped me up.

"Hidan, it looks like you wounded our newest member." Deidara stated, looking down at my leg.

"If you covered up more, I bet it wouldn't hurt so much." Itachi lectured. I glared at Itachi too; despite everything he's still a guy, the worst people in the world.

"Wow, Itachi, I think she looks good like that." Deidara smirked, looking down at me.

"Oh shut up, Deidara." I snapped; he instantly backed up and I cracked up fists as I plopped back down.

"See? She's even cruel to Deidara, who is trying to be nice!" Hidan yelled. "Just let me kill Itachi's bitch!" Hidan made a move for me, but I saw Kakuzu hold him back.

"I hate you!" I screamed, facing Hidan.

"The feeling is mutual! Except I hate you more!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"What's the next topic?" I asked Zetsu.

"Hey you fucking bitch, don't ignore me!" I heard Hidan yell again.

"Deidara will be put in charge of the food side." Black Zetsu went on. I glanced at Deidara who just nodded. "Then Kakuzu will show you around the black market." White Zetsu laughed. Black market? So it's a real market? Yeesh, scary. "Then you could tag along with any team on a mission, so you can get used to it." Black Zetsu spoke. "Right after this meeting, Hidan and Mika will go out and train!" White Zetsu cheered. I clenched my fist. "Then, I'd like Deidara and Mika to cook our meal for tonight." Black Zetsu said. "Then Kakuzu and Mika can go to the black market tomorrow."

"So, it was a short meeting?" Sasori asked. Everyone nodded before he got up and left the room without saying anything.

"Ah, Sasori-danna!" Deidara called, chasing his partner. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Let's go." I hummed, grabbing Hidan away from Kakuzu and dragging him .

"Let go of me!"

"Didn't you hear Zetsu, we should be training right now." I said, dragging him out of the room. "I've been working on this jutsu for some time now, so I'm going to try and master it, okay?" I said, not much of a question, but more of a threat.

"I can walk on my own, dammit!" Hidan yelled. I let him go and kept walking. "Wait up, you fucking-"

"I told you not to call me a bitch!" I yelled, spinning around and taking out a kunai and swinging it at him. He jumped back, but I barely caught his finger. We're still in the hideout, but I don't think I could make it outside to beat Hidan. He then took out his scythe and ran towards me, swinging it at me. "That's too easy!" I yawned, easily dodging it. "Is this honestly the best you could do?" I mocked.

"You haven't seen my true power yet!" Hidan smirked, still trying to hit me with the large, slow scythe. I grinned as I surrounded him and let my invisible wires go. "You only know a couple of lightning jutsus, so you're nothing special."

"I never said lighting was the only jutsu element I knew." I grinned, landing on the ground and spinning around more. "It's just my main one." I said, pulling on the wires. "Lightning Release, Electromagnetic Murder!" I called, seeing my wires light up as they all traveled their way around Hidan and constricting him. The wires tightened around him and his scythe was knocked out of his hands.

"Fucking shit!" Hidan yelled. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Now that wasn't so hard." I said as the lightning reached him, making him into a human light bulb.

"Not so fast." Hidan huffed after the lightning died down. "Jashin!" Hidan called as he moved his hand. His scythe swung down from behind me. I turned, but too late. I barely dodged, but it cut me on my cheek. It then cut the wires, letting him down.

"No!" I huffed. "Lightning Release, Rod Fury!" I called, putting my hands together. Hidan cocked his head to the side as he reached for his scythe. The lightning ball appeared and I closed my eyes. I quickly opened them when I felt the ball leave my hand. Hidan started glowing again as he yelled. I smirked as he fell to the ground again. "Give up, Hidan, I win!" I cheered. After a few minutes, he struggled to get up.

"Not yet." He said. He licked his scythe and I cringed. Now that was gross. My blood was on there! "Hehehe." He started laughing in a creepy way. He started making a circle on the ground out of some leftover blood.

"What the hell is your problem!" I asked, taking a step back. He started turning black and white. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"This is my true power." Hidan laughed like a maniac. He reached for his scythe and sliced his finger on it. I then felt a sharp pain in the exact same finger he had cut. "All my pain transfers to you." I looked at my finger. It was bleeding. What the heck? "Now I won't hesitate to kill you." He grabbed his scythe and put his up to his stomach. The three edges barely touched his stomach in three different areas. I flinched.

"Lightning Release, Electromagnetic Murder!" I called, sending shock waves from my fingertips and straight to his body. When it reached him, I fell to the ground. I could feel the shock of my own lightning.

"You're as good as dead now." Hidan went on. He put more pressure onto his scythe. I looked down and saw little spots of blood appear on my stomach.

"I won't die!" I yelled, standing up after my shock wore off.

"You're stubborn, I admit that, but you annoy me, so I'll kill you now." Hidan said, stabbing himself in the stomach in three places. I fell to my knees and spat out blood. The pain was too much. I spat out more blood as I yelled.

"Hidan!"

I grabbed my stomach as I looked over at Hidan and saw Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu standing behind him.

"This was supposed to only be for practice!" Kakuzu yelled, slapping Hidan again. Itachi removed Hidan's scythe and walked over to me.

"Come here, Mika." Itachi said, picking my up bridal style. "You're bleeding on your finger and on your stomach."

"I was training with her." Hidan fought.

"Training my ass; you had every intention of killing her!" Kakuzu yelled. I blushed from embarrassment, did this mean I lost my battle with Hidan? Yeah, I lost to Hidan.

"When I recover, I won't lose to you ever again." I spat, looking down at Hidan as Itachi carried me past him. "I underestimated you, but it won't happen again." I said, feeling more blood trickle down my face. I then leaned against Itachi's chest and closed my eyes. I'd rather be caught dead then in this position with a guy, but I'm to exhausted to care right now. But I will defeat Hidan next time, despite his immortality.

"I'll give you some antidote to stop the bleeding, but it won't make the pain go away." Itachi said, still walking. I could feel him walking up the stairs now. "Maybe having Hidan being your training partner wasn't the brightest idea."

"No, it was; I could easily kill him; I simply underestimated him; that's it." I hissed, offended that it seems like I lost so badly. "It won't happen again." I then opened my eyes and saw Itachi kick open a room that didn't look like mine. This room was bare, like mine, with a few pictures on the table. "Is this your room…?" I asked, feeling the bleeding worsen as I tried to jump out of his arms.

"Yeah."

"Pervert!" I struggled more and more. "Let me out of here!" I yelled. I fell back in his arms, feeling week from loss of blood.

"Just stay still." Itachi murmured, setting me down on his bed. He's lucky the blood drained me, or else I would beat him up too. He went away, probably into his bathroom or something, to get the antidote. I noticed there was a picture pinned up to his ceiling. I saw four figures, that looked like people. My vision was going blurry from my blood loss. "Here." Itachi said, plopping down next to me and taking off a cap. Soon after, I felt coldness rubbed on my stomach. "I know Hidan didn't cut you directly, but this antidote also stops the internal bleeding." Itachi explained as he started rubbing it on.

"You're such a pervert…" I mumbled, slipping out of consciousness.

**.:Few Hours Later:.**

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the picture on Itachi's ceiling. I quickly sat up. You never know about what happened while I was knocked out! I then felt a stabbing pain in my stomach as I fell back onto the bed.

"I see you're awake." I heard Itachi said. I jumped and saw him sitting at his desk, reading. Who knew bad guys read? "You were out for quite some hours."

"You stayed in the room with me?" I asked, cautious. Itachi looked back and nodded once. I blushed, feeling around for my weapon pouch. "Pervert!" I screamed when I didn't find it. "Where' my stuff?"

"I took them off while you slept; they looked uncomfortable to lay on." Itachi replied. I blushed again. "I see you have about eight scrolls." Itachi said, signaling for his desk, where the small forbidden scrolls laid.

"Don't you dare touch those!" I hissed, sitting back up and ignoring the pain. I didn't feel anymore blood so I'm sure it's fine now. Though I could see my old blood now.

"I noticed you have them when I first met you." Itachi said. "Where did you get them?" I flinched as I slid over to he edge of the bed.

"First things first, who are those people in that photo?" I asked, pointing towards the picture on the ceiling. I saw Itachi show a tiny sign of wavering. "The people in the photo must be important to you, right?"

"It's my family. My mom, dad, and little brother." Itachi blurted. I was a little taken back by the information.

"I didn't know you had a little brother!" I said, showing signs of interest. "I like little kids." I smiled. Then I quickly realized I was smiling at a guy and instantly stopped. "I mean, for a boy, he looked cute." I added in, in my usual stubborn voice. I laid back down and caught another glimpse of Itachi's younger brother. I noticed it must be an older picture because, in the picture, Itachi looked about 15, and his brother looked about 8. "I have to admit, your mother was really beautiful; I'm envious." I smiled, making sure Itachi didn't see my smile now.

"Yeah." Itachi replied with one simple word. I noticed be turned around and picked up the small scrolls. "Now, about the scrolls." I pouted as I sat up; he sure is secretive about his family, huh? It makes me curious…

"Those are mine, don't touch them." I growled, instantly switching from my shy/kind side to my usual side. "I got them from my village."

"So you're a runaway ninja with your village's hidden, forbidden scrolls." Itachi guessed. I nodded as I swiped the scrolls from him in the blink of an eye. "It looks like you already got a hold of one." I shrugged and smirked as I cradled the scrolls.

"When I was still with the Moon Village, I discovered a scroll which was stolen by a rogue ninja I had killed. It was a forbidden scroll and, I have to admit, I was curious, so I read it." I said like it was nothing. "It was a jutsu for super speed and I learned it fast, so no one suspected a thing, but one thing led to another and I ended up stealing more." I cut everything else out and made it simple for him.

"So you haven't even opened the scrolls yet?" Itachi asked; I shook my head and looked down at a yellow scroll. "How do you know they're forbidden then?"

"I just know!" I hissed. "Anyways, I want to open them when I feel like I have to." I shrugged, standing up and tucking them into my pouch again. I put my pouch back on and walked towards his door. "Anyways," I averted my eyes and slightly blushed. I can't believe I have to do this. "Thanks for helping me, Itachi." I rushed out. I hate thanking guys! I ran out of the room before he could reply and looked around and saw it was totally deserted again.

"There you are, Mika!"

I flinched at my name. I turned around and saw Deidara running towards me. You gotta be kidding, now it's the annoying little boy!

"Why did you just come out of Itachi's room, yeah?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow as he neared me. I blushed and spun around to punch his cheek. He flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Well, that should keep him quite for awhile. I shrugged as I started walking down the stairs and looked around. Now what am I supposed to do?

I walked around the hideout for awhile, trying to memorize the big fort. How will I remember where everything is? I opened a random door and saw strings hanging around. Then I saw dolls. "What the he-"

"Oh, hello, Mika." Sasori said, making me jump about 10 feet off the ground. "This room is my room." He said. I saw him sitting near a table with a doll laying on it. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I thought everyone had rooms on the upper level." I stated, catching a whiff of something that reminded me of a dead body.

"Everyone but me, yes. I need a large room for all my puppets." Sasori replied. "Come and see this." I gave him a look that I'd rather leave, but I walked in anyways. "This is my newest puppet." Sasori said as I neared the table. I thought he played with dolls, at first. But they're puppets… not much of a difference, but whatever works for him.

I looked over the puppet and saw some human guts laying on the floor. "What the freak is that!" I screamed, backing away.

"My puppet." Sasori said in a boring tone. I gave him a wtf look before I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. What the hell was that! That was so freaking disgusting! I ran back my original path and ended up in the commons area once again. Seriously, Sasori is now considered a freak in my book.

"Ah, Mika." White Zetsu said, nearing me. I jumped and spun around to see him. "I see you're much better, that's a relief." Black Zetsu said.

"Yeah, well, Itachi's antidote really helped." I replied, looking away and trying to wipe my memory of Sasori's little freak show.

"Good to hear." Black Zetsu nodded. "Hey, Mika, did you find Deidara? He was looking for you?" Black Zetsu continued on. I froze. "You two are supposed to start dinner soon." White Zetsu chimed in.

"Ah, uh…" I looked around the huge room. I saw Kakuzu walking down the stairs with Deidara slumped over his shoulder and a bloody Hidan head in his other hand. "Freak!" I screamed, seeing the sight of Hidan's head that was cut off his body. I turned around and ran out of the hideout and back outside. I hesitated once I felt sunlight hit my body, but it was sort of a relief.

"Wait, Mika!" Both Zetsu's called after me. I just kept running and running.

**.:30 Minutes Later:.**

It was starting to get dark, but not fully, so I didn't need to worry. I cooled off a bit. I mean, we're all in the Akatsuki for different reasons and we all have unique abilities, so it should really matter what we do, like Sasori gutting humans (Still way EW!) and Kakuzu decapitating Hidan (I'm not complaining about that one, but still.) The Akatsuki is getting weirder and weirder; is there any way I could quit or something? I yawned as I sat down on a nearby rock. Maybe I should be getting back to the hideout, but… I looked around slowly… I'm kind of lost.

I leaned back more as I reached back and took out a scroll. I took a deep breathed before untying the knot. This is it, huh? The first scroll and…

I suddenly heard the flapping of wings belonging to a large bird. I covered my face as the air current got more intense. Aw, great! Is this bird going to try to eat me or something? After awhile of the gust, it quickly died and I looked over and saw a large white bird sitting on the ground.

"Hey, Mika!"

I recognized that annoying voice as Deidara's as he slowed his face from around the bird. He waved at me and jumped down. "Oh, Deidara." I yawned.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He asked, petting his birdie. "My work of art." I rolled my eyes and walked over to it and gently touched it.

"Clay?" I questioned. He nodded and held up his hand, with his palm facing me. "You have mouths on your palms?" I exclaimed. He nodded and smiled.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"Uhh…?" I questioned. I then shook my head, trying to regain my composure. "So are you here to pick me up, or what?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard to find you, yeah." Deidara said. "Well, climb on." Deidara said, jumping on. I slowly climbed on.

"This is strange." I muttered to myself.

"If you get scared, feel free to hang onto me." Deidara said as the bird started flapping it's wings.

"Like hell I will!" I growled. He just smirked as we started flying. I dug my nails into the bird, scared to fall off. But the ride soon got smooth.

"Hey, Mika, I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you?" Deidara asked, spinning around and facing me. He could have fallen off; he's nuts!

"I'm 15." I replied. He made a O with his mouth. "Why?" I snapped.

"I'm 16, so I'm older than you!" Deidara smiled. I glared at him. He looks younger than me. He annoys me; I'm still going to call him little. "Mika, how come your headband isn't marked?" Deidara asked, pointing towards his on his forehead. I reached up and softly touched mine. "Here." Deidara handed me his kunai and I took it as I took off my ninja headband. I quickly slashed it and dropped the kunai off the bird. "Hey!" Deidara complained. I giggled as I put my headband back on. Now I'm a true missing ninja. Deidara smiled as he looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, turning back into my regular self. He just scooted away and looked away. We just sat there in silence for a few moments. I then jumped, remembering something. "Freak! I dropped the forbidden scroll!" I yelled, looking down at the ground.

"Scroll?" Deidara repeated. I started freaking out as I looked around the bird. "This yellow one?" Deidara asked, taking out my scroll and handing it to me.

"How did you get it?" I asked, feeling relieved.

"You dropped it when you saw the bird, but I picked it up, I guess you didn't notice." Deidara shrugged. I just glared at him before pushing him off. He yelled as he fell, but the bird dove down and caught him again. "Why did you do that!" Deidara growled. I just turned away from him and that made him more angry.

After a few more minutes, we arrived back at the hideout and I jumped off the bird. "Well, I got to admit, that was fun." I mumbled, walking off towards the hideout.

"What did you say?" Deidara asked, petting his bird. I just shrugged as I walked away.

"I didn't say anything to you!" I snapped, walking into the base now.

"Ah, there you are, Mika!" Black Zetsu said, greeting me. "Did you get scared off?" White Zetsu teased. I glared at him and walked past him.

"How can you not get scared off with all these freaks here?" I questioned aloud. "I'm sure I'll get used to it though." I shrugged, stretching my arms out. It's not like I could easily leave this place, even if I wanted to. I guess the least I could do is try to put up with it.

* * *

**Review, pleeease ^^**


	4. Memories

**Wow, sorry for the long wait -_-  
But it's summer so I can update more quickly!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Black Zetsu asked. I flinched, scared of what he might have planned for me. "You still have to make our dinner with Deidara." White Zetsu finished.

"Can he even cook?" I asked, being more cruel than curious.

"Hey! I can totally cook, yeah." Deidara said, walking into the hideout and giving me an obviously-don't-I-look-like-a-fabulous-cook look on his face. "Let's go, Mika, your first day as a missing ninja is almost complete." I rolled my eyes as he walked past me and grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "All missing ninja have to learn how to cook and beat up people, yeah." I couldn't help but smile. Deidara is so strange, but he seems to have good intentions. I wonder why he joined the Akatsuki?

"So what do missing ninja eat?" I asked in a teasing manner. Deidara opened a door and revealed the kitchen. He looked back at me, with a smile on his face, when we were alone again. "Ah, I mean, what do these freaks eat?" I asked, shrugging as I walked away from him.

"They usually eat the same things, but tonight I'm on cooking duty along with you." Deidara replied.

"Oh, so you guys rotate or something?" I asked, picking up a sharp knife and checking it. These are dangerous for S-class missing ninja to be near.

"Yeah, we each get a week, but it's usually only one person cooking." Deidara shrugged as he took off his jacket. I quickly put the knife back as I faced him again. "Zetsu doesn't eat with us; Kakuzu eats whatever fills his stomach, but something that doesn't require a lot of ingredients. Hidan likes to eat meat; Itachi prefers things that he doesn't have to chew; and Sasori doesn't normally eat either. He just snacks very rarely."

"What about Dei?" I questioned.

"Dei?" Deidara repeated. He then laughed before continuing. "I like chicken. What about Mika?" I almost smiled but held it back.

"I'm not telling you!" I growled, trying to remember to be cruel to guys. Dei was one too, after all. "So should we get cooking or something?" I asked, walking over and searching for an apron. Deidara handed me one as he put on one himself.

"You can make something simple, right?" Deidara asked. I spun around and made a fist at him.

"Of course, do you think I'm stupid or something!" I hissed. He put his hands up to try and calm me. Stupid boy.

"Of course not! I was just asking." Deidara protected. I huffed before walking over to the fridge and opening it and taking out some ingredients.

"I'll take care of Kakuzu's and Itachi's order." I said, sorting everything out. "You can cook your meal." I said, opening some cans and taking out a bowl.

"What about Hidan's?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, I forgot about him." I made an evil face. "Want me to cook his meal?" I asked. Deidara took a step back and shook his head.

"You might poison it." Deidara said.

"Hm. You seem nice, why did you join the Akatsuki?" I asked, starting to make everything. I just stood there, cooking, as Deidara seemed to take his time.

"The boss took an interest in my skills and sent Itachi to get me, yeah." Deidara started. "I didn't want to join, definitely not. Itachi challenged me and I lost, so I was forced to join, though I still hate Itachi." Deidara put it short and sweet.

"Really?" I asked. "I was practically won over the same way. Though I lost at rock-paper-scissors." I smiled at the silly reason.

"Uhh." Deidara stated. I turned around and he was just giving me a blank expression. "Rock-paper-scissors, huh? Do you not know about Itachi's sharingan?"

"The Uchiha bloodline trait?" I questioned. "Yeah, I know about it."

"Then you know it can foretell moves before they're made, right?" Deidara asked. I just gave him a weird look. What is he talking about… Wait…

"You mean he know what I was going to make with my hand before I did?"

Deidara nodded and I clenched my fist. Back to square one with Itachi.

"That cheater!" I growled, tossing Itachi's food ingredients at Deidara, who caught them with ease. "You make his meal, I might poison it." I teased in an angry matter.

"Geez, Mika." Deidara sighed. I glared at him and he quickly turned around to start everything. So I guess I'm only making Kakuzu's meal and mine. It's fine though, back at my village I always cooked the simplest thing, as long as it filled me up, so I understand Kakuzu on this one. I'll just make him what I use to make for myself.

**.:One Hour Later:.**

I took out the pan from the oven and set it on the counter. This is a lot of work to make separate meals, why can't they all just eat the same thing? I rolled my eyes at these lazy villains before looking at Deidara. "Are you almost done?" I asked. Deidara looked up at me before revealing his meals.

"These are my works of art!" Deidara introduced. I just gave him a bland expression before strolling over and look at the decorated trays.

"You know these are gonna get destroyed, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just like making everything into an art project, yeah." Deidara said. He's such a kid.

"Well, I'm finished too, so what do we do now?" I asked. Deidara took a pen and paper and wrote down everyone's names.

"I just label the meals, eat mine, and that's it." Deidara said.

"Shouldn't you call them or something?" I asked. Deidara just shrugged before putting the papers down. He then picked up his chicken.

"If they want it, they can come get it themselves." Deidara said before leaving the kitchen. Hm, maybe he's not so bad after all. I walked over to my plate and took it. I always just eat fish and some rice, it's simple and filling, not to mention it's good for you.

"Ah, the food is done, I'm starving." I flinched, recognizing that voice. "What about you, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, walking into the kitchen, along with Kakuzu. I turned around and closed my eyes as I walked past them. "Oh great, if the new girl cooked our meal, I think I just lost my appetite."

"What was that?" I growled, opening my eyes and glaring at Hidan, who just shrugged.

"I'm sure whatever you make tastes like shit." Hidan said like it didn't matter.

"Hidan, she was trying to ignore you." Kakuzu sighed.

"You're so rude!" I growled, looking down at my food. I quietly sat it down before walking over to Hidan's food. "You piss me off, you know that?"

"Who the fuck cares!" Hidan replied. I made another fist as I picked up his plate.

"Screw you!" I yelled, throwing his food at him and successfully hitting his face. "You hobo." I hissed, walking past him, picking up my plate, and walking out of the room. I heard him cussing behind me, but I didn't bother turn back. I kept walking and ended up in the main room, with the two large hands towering above me. I sighed before taking a seat on the floor and eating. My meal is always good, well, to me anyways.

"Ah, dinner is ready?" Itachi asked as I saw him walking down the stairs. I slightly blushed before nodding. "I'm famished." He said, walking past me. I then remembered what Deidara told me. I stood and put my food on the floor.

"Hey, Itachi." I said. He stopped and turned around to face me. "You can read moves ahead of time with your sharingan, right?" I asked. He nodded once and I clenched my fist. "I demand a rematch then! Without you using your sharingan!" I insisted.

"Alright." He said, taking a few steps for me as he closed his eyes and reopened them without his sharingan. He just had regular black eyes. I readied my hand as he took his out.

"This is a fair match this time, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded before we started. One, two, three! "Ha!" I laughed, seeing his paper to my scissors. "The champion strikes again." I said, turning away from him and grinning.

"You are strange, Mika." Itachi said.

"What!" I hissed, facing him, yet again.

"You are angry, but at times you seem carefree." Itachi said. I flinched and looked at the ground. "You say you hate guys, yet you seem to smile around us." He went on. "You seem to be hiding behind a strong and fierce façade, but…" I started walking away. "What happened to you when you were younger?"

"I don't need a reason to hate guys." I growled, shrugging him off. He was quite, but I heard him walk off, probably to the kitchen to eat. I picked my meal back up and starting eating again. Back at the Moon Village, guys always tried to figure me out like Itachi just tried. They all failed, so I pay no mind to them. The only guy who truly understood me was Taiki, but, he's in the past now…

[[_ "Alright, Taiki, you make me proud!" Sensei said. I just hugged my legs to me knees as I watched Taiki and Hiro, my other teammate, work together successfully. We were all a mere 9 at the time, but sensei always taught Taiki and Hiro strong jutsu. I was usually left out of the training, always forced to watch. "Let's try that again."_

"_Wow, Taiki, you just keep getting stronger and stronger!" Hiro said, admiring Taiki. Taiki just smiled and thanked Hiro for his hard work._

"_Here I come!" Sensei said, I smiled as I saw sensei prepare a powerful fire jutsu and aim for Taiki and Hiro. Taiki quickly made hand signs as Hiro put up an earth wall between them. The fight went on and on until Taiki used his master fire jutsu to blow sensei away. Sensei was lying on the ground as Taiki and Hiro high fived. _

"_Did you see that, Mika?" Taiki asked, waving at me. I nodded and giggled as I waved back. Taiki started walking towards me, but as soon as he left, Hiro fell to the ground, holding his shoulder and coughing up blood. "Hiro!" Taiki asked, running to him. I stood up and looked over at him._

"_Mika!" Sensei said, sitting up and examining Hiro. I nodded and ran over to them. Taiki put Hiro on his back and he was breathing hard. I knelt down by him and put my hands over him and closed my eyes. Hiro will be okay, he'll be okay, I kept repeating in my head as I started using my medical ninja skills. Sensei always said I was just here to heal my teammates if they ever got hurt. _

_**.:Hours Later:.**_

"_Hiro's illness suddenly took over." Sensei said, meeting us in the hospital waiting room. I put off his illness for awhile until we transported him here. Now Taiki, sensei and I are in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Hiro. "Pity, he was doing so good too." I looked down at my feet before Taiki grabbed my hand._

"_You did all you could do, Mika, Hiro will be fine." Taiki whispered. I blushed but managed to nod. Sensei then came over to us and stared down at our hands, holding each other. He shook his head before grabbing my shoulder._

"_Come, I need to talk to you." Sensei said, pulling me away. I pouted as I looked back at Taiki, who was watching sensei closely. We walked outside, away from Taiki. Then sensei pulled me right in front of him. "I thought I told you to improve your medical ninja skills!" Sensei hissed lowly. I recoiled._

"_I… I did…" I uttered. Sensei released me and turned away, signaling he was very dissatisfied._

"_Well, you didn't improve them enough. Don't you see where we're at?" Sensei asked, through clenched teeth. _

"_Y-yes, we're at a hospital." I murmured, looking around and seeing it being deserted._

"_That's right and we're here for Hiro, but we wouldn't have to be here if you were a better ninja!" Sensei yelled. I felt my eyes start to water. "You need to step it up, if your teammates are ever hurt, it's your job, as the female, to heal them! You are nothing else!" He said before walking back inside. I just stood there for a few minutes before falling back and hugging my knees to my and hiding my face from the world. I don't understand! I try my hardest, but no matter what, I'm always facing some sort of abuse. At least Taiki understood everything… He's way better then sensei. Now, saying that word, 'sensei', makes me angry for some reason… _]]

I finally finished my food and stood up, still holding my clean plate. I glared at nobody; just thinking of sensei makes my blood boil. That's when I first started to feel the feeling of hate.

I sighed before walking into the kitchen and putting my plate into the sink. Now, I showed sensei, didn't I? I'm no longer the helpless, defenseless little girl; that event changed my life.

"Hey, Mika, I was looking for you." Kakuzu said, walking into the kitchen. I jumped from shock before facing him. Hidan was right by him, but pouting and looking away. Now that I think of it, Hidan resembles sensei in a way. They both have reddish-pink eyes and sensei used to carry around a sword on his back, the same way Hidan has his scythe. No wonder I don't like him.

I clenched my fist and forced myself to look away from Hidan and at Kakuzu. "Whatdya need?" I asked, not showing any emotion.

"I wanted to tell you that we're leaving for the Black Market at 9 AM tomorrow." Kakuzu said. I blinked before nodding. "I have your Akatsuki jacket, but we have to pick it up at the Black Market, then we'll do some shopping." I shivered hearing him say it was 'my Akatsuki jacket,' it just made me realize, yet again, I'm in this organization with criminals.

"Mmkay." I replied, swaying back and forth, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Hey, you okay?" Hidan asked, but showing no sign of caring; he was probably just doing it since Kakuzu was here. I shot him a nasty glare and he returned it. I really want to kill him.

"Why should you care, sensei!" I yelled. Hidan and Kakuzu recoiled before I noticed what I said. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around the room hopelessly. I nodded at Kakuzu before rushing out of the room. Stupid memories! I ran past the commons room and up the stairs, aiming for my room. Suddenly, a door opened, but I kept running, thinking it'll close soon enough, but as I neared it, it stayed open and I ran right into it. "Owww." I moaned, falling to the ground behind me.

"Hm?" I heard Deidara question as he looked down at me. So, it was his door, huh? I sat up and touched my face. "Did you just… run into my door?" Dei asked, stifling a laugh. I held my face more, not wanting to look at him. Great, another memory…

[[_ I ran and ran down the hallway at the Ninja Academy. I can't believe I was late for class. I was 8 and it was one year before graduation. I kept running and running, but next thing I knew, I was on the floor, with a stinging pain on my face. I peeked through my hands and saw a open door. I guess I ran into that. Then a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes emerged and looked down at me._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, showing caring feelings. I blushed from embarrassment before nodding once. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left the door open." He pleaded, helping me up. I remember him now! He's in my class, but I never talked to him or anything. I only stick with Taiki. "Well, I'm glad you're fine." He then smiled gently. "My name is Hiro Hibuki." He said, before stopping to cough. _]]

Deidara just laughed, the total opposite of Hiro. I slightly blushed from embarrassment before standing up and moving my hand. "Idiot!" I yelled, punching him. He landed back on the door and I simply walked past him. That's the first door I've seen so far the opened outwards. My door opens inwards. I shrugged it off as I kept walking for my room. Almost there, I noted, as I started to speed up. I sighed once before I past more doors.

I arrived at my room and quickly went inside, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore. All I want is to maybe go outside and train, maybe hurt some people.

I took down my hair and unraveled it and felt my hair come down wavy. I untied my Moon Headband and set it down on the counter before walking into the bathroom and looking at myself. My right eye seemed to have become a brighter blue and my left still looked like a dull turquoise. I sighed and just stared at my different color eyes. They're my favorite part about me, but my eyes weren't always like this. They were once the same color, a dark, dark blue. I shook my head and went back into my main room and laid down on my bed. Nothing like a soft bed after a long day of being a missing ninja, especially after fighting and having a full stomach.

At least tomorrow I'll get my jacket and I'll be an official member, though I've never met the leader of this organization. Oh well, I will soon enough. Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please Review^^**


	5. Now It's Official

**Thanks for waiting and enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and felt like today was a new day, well, it was, but I felt renewed. I yawned a single time before getting out of bed. Today is the day I get my new Akatsuki jacket and become official. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror again. I looked at my long wavy black hair before turning on the shower. I took a quick, warm shower to start off the day in a relaxing manner. Afterwards, I got dressed again and looked at my wet hair in the mirror. I always fix it in the same way; the way Taiki's mother taught me. She was my idol, a powerful kunoichi.

I shook my head of my old life as I started putting up my hair in the usual three swirl ponytail. After I was finished, I walked over to the table and picked up my scratched Moon headband. It was a dark purple, so it matches my dark purple and navy outfit. I tied it on my forehead, as always, and put on my favorite gloves again and my four invisible wire-like bands. There, all ready for the new day. I smiled shyly as I opened my door and right away saw Deidara dart by, followed by an angry-looking Sasori. I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I wonder what Dei did to Saso.

I continued walking down the hallway and saw Itachi walk out his door, followed by some blue guy. Hm.

"Ah, Mika," Itachi said as I neared them. The blue guy turned and looked at me. Eesh, he looks like a shark. "This is my partner, Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi introduced. "Kisame, this is the newest member, Mika.

"Ah, so you're the new member, huh? I was gone yesterday on a mission, but I arrived back early this morning, so nice to see a new member." Kisame said in a rough way. I slowly nodded. "I heard about your hatred for males, so I'll stay out of your way, deal?" I smirked at him; he seems cool for a fish.

"Deal." I shrugged. Itachi and Kisame exchanged a few words before walking past me, in the other direction. I kept walking until I finally made it to the commons area, where Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting and talking. I heard cuss words, knowing Hidan was awake, but just ignored them.

"Ah, it's good to see you're up." Black Zetsu said, emerging from around the corner. "You're the last to wake." White Zetsu giggled. I looked away and towards the huge meeting room.

"The Akatsuki seem to be early risers, it's only about 7 am." I replied. Black Zetsu nodded and opened his mouth but…

"Aaahhh! Sasori-danna!" Deidara yelled before we heard a loud noise. I looked over towards the direction of the kitchen. This seems unreal, aren't they supposed to be adults? There was more noises before Sasori finally came out of the kitchen and started taking the underground hallway to his room.

"As I was going to say, I have a list of things for you and Kakuzu to buy at the Market." Black Zetsu said.

"Aren't you going to check on Dei?" I asked, worried about him. I quickly noticed that I was worried and shook my head. "No, never mind." I added in. I glanced at the kitchen, waiting to see him come out, but nothing.

"Deidara probably took something from Sasori." White Zetsu laughed. "They're still new partners. They haven't been together very long." Black Zetsu nodded his agreement.

"Really?" I asked.

"Deidara was here only about a month before you." Black Zetsu informed. I didn't know that, well, he did seem young like me, but I thought he'd be here for about a year or something. "Deidara respects Sasori though." White Zetsu added. "Just sometimes things turn out like this."

"Oh."

"Itachi's bitch!" Hidan called. I'm assuming he was calling me. I clenched my fist and spun around to see him across the room. "Get your ass over here!" He said. I rolled my eyes before turning back towards Zetsu.

"You had a list for me?" I asked, hearing more cussing from behind me, but ignored it.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Black Zetsu said, walking into the meeting room. I looked around as the cussing continued.

"Hidan, just shut up!" Kakuzu roared. I turned around just in time to see Kakuzu take off Hidan's head. I cringed, but then smirked. Serves Hidan right; it's just a shame he's immortal. I glanced at the kitchen hall again and still nothing.

I looked around before casually walking over into the hall. "Dei?" I asked, peeking my head into the kitchen. The lights were on, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Hmm.

"Oh, hey, Mika." Deidara suddenly said, startling me. He was in the corner of the kitchen with a deep pot over his face and some knifes stabbed into the wall right by him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him and lifting the pot. He had a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding, but he seemed to pay no mind to it.

"I'm fine." He said, not moving. I gave him a weird looked before he took a deep breath. "Can you do me a favor, Mika?" He asked before another needle flew by, almost hitting me and landing on the wall again.

"What was that!" I asked, jumping away from him. Deidara froze again. I looked over at where the knife came from.

"Sasori put one of his newest puppets up on that counter over there." Deidara said. "He got angry and put it there and whenever I move, it shoots out a small needle."

"That's crazy…" I breathed. "What about the knifes?"

"He did that himself when he was here." Deidara shrugged, trying to act cool, but another needle came flying towards him.

"It's just a tiny needle, so it shouldn't hurt so bad, why can't you get up and get it?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't want to waste my clay." Deidara replied. I raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the counter near him. "Mika!"

"I know you can do it." I urged. He just glared at me before slowly reaching into his jacket. Another needle came out and I noticed a purple liquid on it. Ooh, so the needles have poison on them, huh? Next thing I knew, Deidara put his hand out and opened his palm, showing the mouth on his hand. I stared at it and saw a tiny, tiny insect come out and start crawling towards the puppet. "You're a bomber." I stated, seeing the clay insect crawl on the counter.

"I'm a professional." Deidara nodded. Another needle came out, barely missing Deidara's face. I grinned as I took out my kunai. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing my kunai. I shrugged and tossed the kunai and hitting his insect right on, making it explode early. "Hey!" I smirked as he closed his hand again.

I have no idea what came into me, but I just felt like doing that. He released more insects, about three this time and I just watched them. This is a good accuracy test for me. I grabbed three kunais and threw them, hitting each insect and making more explosions.

"Mika!" Deidara yelled, getting angry. I looked down at him and grinned.

"Oops." I faked. He glared and sent out more.

"Just so you know, I'm going to tackle you when I'm free." Deidara threatened. I rolled my eyes. Like him tackling me would do any good, I'd beat him up either way. This time, I counted seven and took out that many kunais and some shurikans. Now let's see…

There was an explosion at my feet and I got scared and dropped all my kunai and shurikans. I looked down and saw some of Deidara's little ants were crawling up my leg. "Nnh, Dei!" I yelled. I reached down and tried to get them off, but they exploded, making my legs sting. I heard another explosion and saw that a bug successfully destroyed the puppet. "Crap!" I muttered, seeing Dei stand up and look at me. He's a good strategist, he made some of his bombs come over to me to distract me.

"Mika!" Dei called, running for me and tackling me. I fell to the ground as I tried to kick and punch him off, but I saw another tiny insect coming for me. "This is payback." He said, winking at me. I slightly blushed before putting my hands to his back.

"E-Electromagnetic Murder!" I said, feeling electricity come out of my hands and into him. He released me and I started crawling away but he managed to grab me. I felt the bug crawl on my leg as Dei pulled me in and put his palm right in my face as he released more. I reached up and grabbed his face in return. "Electromagnetic Mur-"

"What's going on here?" Black Zetsu asked. Deidara and I both stopped what we were doing and looked over at him. "Wrestling?" White Zetsu asked. I blushed, noticing that I was wrestling with a male. I reached up and took his bombs off my face and leg and threw them at him.

"I don't do that." I huffed, standing up and shrugging off Deidara. I heard Deidara mumble something. "What was that, Dei?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Now, now, Mika, here's the list." Black Zetsu said, holding out a paper. I took it and nodded. "Make sure you get everything we need."

"Ah, she sure is powerful." Deidara said, standing up and walking towards Zetsu. Hmph. He's talking about me like I'm not even in the room. "I still feel dizzy from the electricity." I smirked before walking out of the kitchen and back into the commons area.

"There she is, Kakuzu." Hidan said, pointing rudely at me. Hidan was sitting on the ground while Kakuzu was sewing his head back in place. "Itachi's bit-"

"Hey, Mika, come over here please." Kakuzu said, not looking up at me. I walked over there and stood right in front of Hidan as he made a face at me. "Are you about ready to go?" Kakuzu asked, finishing Hidan's head and finally looking up at me. "It's about 8."

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready." I replied. Hidan stood up and looked down at Kakuzu.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kakuzu." Hidan said, walking away from us. He didn't say anything to me, but I can deal with that. Kakuzu dug in jacket and pulled out a brown cloth.

"Here, Itachi gave me this to give to you." Kakuzu said as I took it. I unfolded it and saw it was simply a brown jacket. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back at Kakuzu.

"I don't need it." I said, walking towards the door. It was tossed back at me and I glared at Kakuzu. "I said I don't need it."

"Itachi told me to give it to you, so I will." Kakuzu said stiffly. I just stood there as Kakuzu passed me. I pouted, but eventually put it on. There; now Itachi doesn't have to worry, geez. I trotted after Kakuzu as we left the hideout. I flinched when the sunlight hit me. Sunlight feels nice, but they don't have any of that inside.

"Hey, Kakuzu, how far is the market from here?" I asked. He looked around before answering.

"The closest one from here is about twenty miles." Kakuzu replied. I recoiled and stopped walking. That's way too far!

"No way we're walking that far!" I exclaimed. Kakuzu looked back at me and nodded.

"It's the only way to go." Kakuzu replied. I took a deep breath and looked at the path ahead of us. I don't think I could make it. I wish Deidara came along so I could ride his clay bird thing.

**.:3 Hours Later:.**

"Here we are." Kakuzu said. I was staring the ground the whole time and when I looked up, I saw many vendors selling in a row on each side. They were all under tents and many other shady characters were shopping around.

"Fin…ally…" I huffed, feeling my legs wobble under me. I stumbled over, but Kakuzu caught me and set me back up.

"Zetsu gave you the list, right?" Kakuzu asked. I breathed more, slightly insulted Kakuzu didn't care that I was totally wiped out. I reached down into my pocket and pulled it out.

"You… have money, right?" I questioned, he nodded before pushing me forward a bit. I huffed more before recovering. He led me through the first part of the market. I noticed many odd things. Some fancy fabric, some candy, and body parts sold in a jar. I shivered when I saw the last one.

"Ah, hey, it's the Akatsuki!" One vendor said before bowing at Kakuzu. Ehh?

"Wow, these people respect you, Kakuzu." I said, tugging on his sleeve.

"They do because I spend money at their shop." Kakuzu said, as he kept walking. "First things first, though." Kakuzu and I kept walking for a few more minutes until we came to an extravagant vendor way in the back of the market.

"Ah, Kakuzu, are you here to pick up…" The elder man picked up a jacket that was exactly like Kakuzu's. Kakuzu picked it up and examined it. "I take it this is the new member?" The elder asked, looking at me up and down.

"What are you looking at you old man?" I hissed. Age doesn't matter, he's still a male. Kakuzu threw the jacket at me and I glared.

"Nice job as always, Jimoji." Kakuzu said, taking out a large wallet and handing him one huge bill. "Well, put it on, Mika." Kakuzu urged. I pouted, but took off the brown jacket and handed it to Kakuzu before putting on my new Akatsuki jacket. "How much will this jacket sell for?" Kakuzu asked, making me roll my eyes. I looked at my new jacket and smiled. It's so comfy and it's so professional. I'm a real Akatsuki now. I reached down to my ring on my necklace and studied the black/grey color. I look so official now!

"Wow." I uttered, touching my Akatsuki jacket. Kakuzu looked back at me with some money in his hand.

"You ready to go now?" Kakuzu asked. I smiled and nodded vigorously. "Alright, see you next time, Jimoji." Kakuzu then led me out of the area and back to the main area of the market. "Can I see the list?" Kakuzu asked, holding out his hand. I shrugged and handed it to him. "Hm. Next we'll go to the weapon specialist." I obediently followed him around to the weapon guy, then to the body guy, then to a guy who was really shady, but oh well.

"Kakuzu, I'm hungry." I moaned after about two hours. He looked at me and crossed his arms, still holding about two bags.

"Did you bring your own money?" He asked.

"Uh, no." I replied.

"Well then you can't buy anything." He said, turning around again. My jaw dropped.

"Why can't you buy me something? I saw all your money!" I hissed.

"I can't, I have to save my money."

"For what!"

"None of your business."

"Geez, stingy!" I accused. He turned around so fast I barely had time to jump away. His hand came out and his strings aimed for me. So he has a temper too, huh?

"You should have brought your own money!" He said. I clenched my fist and looked around. Maybe there's a guy around that I could ask to buy me something. I absolutely hate asking guys for help, but I'm starving, sooo, I'll make one exception this time!

"Geez you're so useless!" I heard a guy yell. I turned and saw a guy hitting a girl at the end of the market. "I gave you a simple task and you failed!"

"Mika, come on." Kakuzu said, tugging my sleeve. I just stared and stared at the scene. "Ignore it, Mika, we have more shopping to do." I shook my head and pulled away from Kakuzu.

"Go on without me." I said, taking more steps towards the guy and girl. I heard Kakuzu mumble something but I just kept walking. "Hey!" I shouted. The guy looked at me and glared.

"What do you want?" He growled. I kept walking over to him until I was standing right in front of him. "Hey you're pretty, do you wanna-" I cut him off when I punched him. He landed on the ground and quickly touched his cheek. "You bitch!" I looked down at the girl who gave me a thankful look.

"Guys like you disgust me." I said, walking over to him and picking him up. He made a fist and tried to punch me but I elegantly dodged and appeared behind him.

"What the-?" He said, turning around. "That wasn't normal speed." He observed. I smirked and took off my jacket and threw it on the ground before taking out a kunai. Next thing, I was in front of him again and put my hands together.

"Lightning Style, Electromagnetic Murder!" I said, feeling electricity come into my hands and onto the kunai.

"Do you really think a weakling would be here?" The man asked, smirking as he made quick hand-signs. "I'm a Jounin ranked ninja from the hidden sound village." He said as he moved away as I heard a buzzing sound. Now that he mentioned it, I could see the music note on his forehead protector under his messy black hair. "Ninja Art, Hypnotic Sound waves!" He rushed out as sparks started flying out of my hands. The buzzing became louder as it soothed out into a magical melody

"What the-" I questioned as I became memorized by the beautiful music. I felt my jutsu in my hand starting to die down.

"Too late." He said, walking over to me slowly. I stared at him, feeling frozen. What the heck! He then punched my stomach and I took a step back but refused to fall. He then kicked my shin and I flinched, but still refused to fall. "You're stubborn." He remarked, taking out a kunai. I felt like I couldn't move; the melody sucked out all my energy. "Bow down before me." He ordered before slashing for me. I backed up and barely dodged. "H-how are you able to move?" He questioned, his eyes wide.

"Your jutsu sucks out the energy, but when you told me to bow, I gained my energy back…" I mumbled. I kicked him in the chest and he went flying back until he hit a tree. "I'd never bow to a male!" I hissed, cracking my knuckles before walking over to him.

"Please…"

I looked back and saw the girl, he was yelling at previously, standing up. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She also wore the same sound headband. She was very petite.

"Please, no more.." She begged, staggering over to me. I cocked my head to the side. She was thankful at first, but what's gotten into her? "He was just doing his job."

"He didn't need to beat you like that." I hissed, looking at him. I picked up my jacket and quickly put it back on. Ah, it feels nice.

"Please, if anything happens to him, Lord Orochimaru will take it out on me!" She cried. I looked back at her, trembling. I hate males, but if sparing him will spare her, then…

"Who is this Lord Orochimaru you speak of?" I asked, studying her.

"What name did you speak, Mika?" Kakuzu appeared out of no where. I jumped back and glared at him. "Orochimaru was the member who left the Akatsuki before you joined. He's the one who took his ring." Kakuzu explained.

"He'll do his experiments on me if my teammate is injured!" The girl cried. I looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"Let's go, Mika." Kakuzu cut in. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off.

"Ah!" I yelped, looking at the girl rush for her teammate. Maybe I shouldn't have hurt him..

"Mika, you're a criminal now, you don't have time for regret." Kakuzu lectured. "You still have a heart of a human. The rest of us Akatsuki don't regret what we do and we kill relentlessly regardless of the consequences." Kakuzu kept pulling me. I huffed and saw one strand of hair fall out of place and into my face. "I'm done here so we're going back." He said.

"Awww the long walk." I complained. We past many shops and were nearing the exit of the Black Market. I glared at every male that passed us.

"Oh there you two are!"

"Dei!" I hummed, pulling away from Kakuzu and skipped over to Deidara who was waiting at the exit for us. "Were you waiting for us?"

"Yeah." Dei replied. "I just arrived." He said. "Our leader is back and would like to meet you, Mika." He explained. I cocked my head to the side.

"By any chance, did you ride your clay bird to get here?" I questioned, looking around for any sign of it. I'd rather take his bird thing back to base than walk. I almost killed over.

"I did actually." Dei nodded. "I turned it back to clay and put it back in my pouch." He said.

"Well make another one." I said, looking at Kakuzu, who was silent the whole time. Dei shrugged and reached into his pouch and showed his mouth hand chewing on the clay. I still think that's gross, but if it's what must be done for a ride back to the base, then I'm all for it.

"Say, Mika, how was your trip to the black market?" Deidara asked as his hand did all the work. I looked behind me for the two sound ninja, but they were long gone. Orochimaru, huh? He was the one who made room for me in the Akatsuki… "Mika…?"

"What." I snapped, turning back towards him and glaring. He just looked at me with a shocked expression before looking down. Yeah, that's right, you may be closest in age, but you're still a male and I hate males. I made a snobbish noise as I waited.

"Well, I'm headed back, not too excited to see Pain." Kakuzu randomly added in. I cocked my head to the side as he turned his back towards us.

"Pain?"

"Our leader." Kakuzu said. "Just don't get on his bad side." I nodded vigorously as I tried to picture him. He probably is old with all kinds of scars. I bet he could barely fight. Urgh, just the thought of another male in Akatsuki makes my blood boil.

"Okay, well Mika, I'm ready." Deidara said. I looked back at him and saw a giant clay bird standing next to him.

"Great, let's go." I ordered, brushing past him and climbing onto the bird. I noticed him just watching me. How annoying. "C'mon Dei!" I snarled. He quickly climbed on in front of me.

"I take it you had a bad day." Dei stifled a laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked around us as the bird finally started flying into the air. "By the way, I love the jacket." I blushed and finally looked at him. He winked at me and my blush grew deeper.

"I hate you." I growled as I snobbishly looked away and punched him. He laughed as the bird sped up. He thinks he can just talk to me any way he wants because we're both new and close in age… Males like that anger me.

* * *

**Review, neh?**


	6. Guys are Annoying

"Get away from me!" I hissed as I jumped off Deidara's bird. We reached the base within a short time of an hour. "Jerk." I stormed into the base without hearing a peep out of Deidara. I swear, that boy annoys me to no end.

"Welcome back, Mika." White Zetsu said, greeting me as soon as I walked in. I hesitated before nodding at him. "Our leader is here and would like to talk to you." Black Zetsu noted. I looked back outside and saw Deidara petting his bird. He must have felt me looking at him because he looked at me and grinned before giving me a thumbs up. He knows I hate males, yet he always teases me. Urgh.

"Okay." I said, returning my gaze to Zetsu. Zetsu started walking and I followed.

"His name is Pain, you better respect him; his partner is his childhood friend, Konan."

"Rodger that." I muttered as we entered one of the hallways that led to underground.

"After you meet with our leader, we will have a meeting afterwards to discuss various things each member will do and our true goal." Zetsu informed. I blanked out after that. "Here we are." We reached the end of the hallway and Zetsu opened the door for me. It was dimly lit with only one candle in the room. "Pain, she's here." I walked in and felt like someone was going to jump out and scare me. Zetsu then closed the door. There was a desk in the middle of the room along with bookshelves behind it. I'm guessing he was in the chair, but the chair wasn't facing me. There was also a door on the back left side of the room.

"Oh, you must be Mika."

The left door opened and a lady came walking out while carrying a tray. She wore an Akatsuki cloak as well. Her face looked bright; it was illuminated by her bright blue hair and blue eyes, but I couldn't make out the rest of her body because the room was so dark. She set down the tray on the desk. "You're… a female…" I gasped, quickly walking over to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine; my name is Konan and I am Pain's right hand." Konan spoke in such a sophisticated manner, I was in awe with her. I thought Hidan said there was no other girls in this organization… "Would you like any tea?" She glanced at the tray she had brought in. I opened my mouth to decline but she already started pouring. "You're younger than I pictured." She spoke, handing me a cup. I took it and blew on it.

"Oh, uh, yes ma'am."

"Konan, you should know from the stories we heard to never judge a person by age." The chair turned around and I caught a glimpse of spiky orange hair and eyes that seemed to be endless. I starred at the man. "I'm Pain." He said. I kept starring. He had piercings all over his face, but they worked for him.

"Mika?" Konan questioned. I shook my head and looked at her. Pain was nothing like I pictured him to be. He's young and can move fine and he's actually good-looking. I finally took a sip of my tea. There was silence.

"Why I called you in here was for this." Pain said after a couple of awkward minutes. He dug in his desk and pulled out something.

"Hmmm?" I wondered as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to me.

"It's a secret jutsu only the members of Akatsuki know." Pain said. "It helps for what our purpose is." I put down my tea and opened the scroll.

"Our purpose is world domination." Pain said. I nodded. Sounds like a nice plan… "Just to fill you in, our plan is to kidnap all the jinchūriki and extract the trailed beasts from each."

"Aren't there nine?"

"Yes, which is why we're all working together." Konan said.

"Once we extract all the beasts, we can awaken the ten tails so we can use it to dominate the world." Pain exclaimed. I blinked a couple of times. Wow, I had no clue the Akatsuki was after world domination. I looked from one side of the room to the next.

"We'd be glad if you helped us; we need an experienced lightning user, like yourself." Konan said, drinking some of her own tea. I smiled at her.

"I'd be happy to then." I chirped up.

"Great, then you're officially in." Pain said, turning around again. Konan gathered her things before disappearing behind the left door once again. I quit smiling and glared at the back of Pain's chair. He spun around again and I jumped back. "I'm the leader for a reason, Mika; I am well aware of your hatred for males, so I will not bother you much, but Konan will be your supervisor. If you get into any fights with any other member, be sure to not kill them. They are as essential to us as you are, so keep that in mind."

"I will come to your room when our official meeting is ready to start." Konan emerged again. I nodded as I turned towards the door.

"At the meeting, you will choose a team to go with on a mission for tomorrow." Pain said. I flinched. Well if I get to choose…

"Sounds interesting; alright." I nodded as I turned towards the door.

"Mika,"

I slightly turned towards Pain.

"I know you're young, but I think you'll like it here." He spoke. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sure." I replied before leaving. I walked straight down the hallway and ended back up in the commons area. Hidan and Kisame were sitting under the statue of the hands. I guess they were talking, but every word I heard out of Hidan's mouth were cuss words, as always. I rolled my eyes as I walked near the kitchen. I'm still starving since that stingy Kakuzu bought me nothing.

"Fuckin' EW!" Hidan yelled. I froze and clenched my fist. My stomach growled. "Hey, Mika, you look mighty fucked up today."

"Hidan…" Kisame sighed. I bit my tongue as I spun around to face him on my heel.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, glaring at him. He stood and came striding over to me. Kisame remained sitting, but watched Hidan carefully.

"I guess this means you're one of us now, huh?" Hidan asked, pulling on my jacket when he neared me. "Well shit." He grabbed his scythe and quickly held it near around me. I didn't flinch or even move. He wrapped it around me and pulled me in closer to him. My glare turned more deadly. "I'll never accept you into Akatsuki."

"Hey, Hidan…" Kisame spoke again. But neither of us moved. Hidan kept moving closer and closer until he was right in my face.

"Back off, Hidan." I snarled.

"Oh no." I heard Deidara say; when did he come down? "Kisame do something." The two started whispering amongst themselves as Hidan and I had a long glaring contest. Honestly, my glare can make his seem like a puppy dog face.

"Get the fuck away from me, bitch." Hidan said. I make a slight movement for my weapons bag. He didn't notice because he kept glaring.

"You came up to me on your own." I shot back.

"Shitface." Hidan started.

"What!" I screeched. More glaring without much movement. The unsharpened part of his scythe kept hitting up against me lightly, reminding me exactly how close he was to me. "I'm going to kill you."

"My immortality disagrees."

"You do know I'm not the only female in the Akatsuki, right?" I countered.

"I know, but you're the only bitch." Hidan shrugged off.

"What the hell?" I spat.

"You two, cut it out." I didn't even noticed Kisame come up behind Hidan.

"Yeah, cut it out you two." Deidara said, coming right by the both of us. "This is childish." Should he really be talking about childishness? Dumb boy.

"Hidan, you started this." Kisame then hit the back of Hidan's head and Hidan came leaning towards me ever so slightly, but that movement was barely enough for our lips to touch.

"Oh shit." Deidara whispered. I blinked quickly and backed up, right into his scythe. The sharp side dug into my side as I froze.

"Uh.." Kisame said, not moving. Deidara quickly slid away from us.

"Run, Kisame!" Deidara said loudly, grabbing his jacket and trying to pull him. I then turned back to Hidan, who just stayed unmoving.

"…BASTARD!" I yelled, bringing my knee directly up and kneeing him in his sensitive area.

"Oof!" Hidan gagged, dropping his scythe and falling to his knees. I spat down on him as I ran off towards the stairs. I reached back and grabbed the stinging pain in my side as I ran up the stairs.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." I heard Deidara say to Kisame.

"F…Fuck you, dipshit." Hidan tried back to Deidara. I rolled my eyes as I ran down the hallway to my room. The more I moved, the more my side hurt. When I was finally near my room, I stopped running and leaned against the wall and removed my jacket. I was bleeding where Hidan's scythe had rubbed against me. I slid to the ground as I reached in my weapon bag and pulled out a tiny kit filled with remedies. I looked through, but none was there to stop the bleeding.

"Great! Just what I need!" I yelled in the empty hallways. I slammed the kit down and just watched me bleed more and more.

"Here, Mika." Itachi said. I nearly jumped to my feet, but it hurt whenever I moved. I looked up at him, he was handing a little box that was a yellow-ish color.

"T…thanks." I replied, taking it from him and opening it. I rubbed some of the oil on my wound and it dulled in bleeding. "Hey, this is…" I said, noticing the container have the letter 'M' in it.

"Yours, yes; I used it after your first fight with Hidan and forgot to return it." Itachi said in a monotone. I bit my cheek. I rubbed more on and my wound stopped bleeding. I just sat there and let the medicine do it's job. "So how'd you get this wound?"

"Hidan picked another fight, but it wasn't physical, just verbal and then…" I stopped realizing Hidan's lips touched mine… Our lips touched, so… we kissed. I felt my face feel hot from anger.

"I get it." Itachi said out of no where. I flinched and looked up at him. His blank face was actually pretty cute. "Kisame hit him and Hidan's head went towards you, your lips met, you backed up into his scythe, kneed him and ran off." I felt my jaw drop. His sharingan eyes must be the reason he knows.

"I like your eyes." I blurted, just starring at them. He blinked and his eyes turned pitch black. I shook my head and looked away.

"Your eyes are prettier." He mumbled. I lightly blushed covered my left eye. "How did your eyes get like that? I noticed one is dark blue while the other is a deep turquoise." I starred at the ground. "Your eyes were originally dark blue, right?" I smiled and uncovered my eye.

"When I was younger and in my squad, I was the only girl." I whispered, thinking back to my memory. I shook my head clear of the horrible memory. "My teammates were my childhood friend, Taiki, and this sickly boy, Hiro. Our sensei was a cruel man, well he was to me, but he treated Taiki and Hiro like sons…"

"Your sensei first started your hatred for males, correct?" Itachi guessed. I smirked and nodded.

"Right, he blamed me for everything and he looked down on me cuz I was a girl." I muttered. He hated my navy eyes because… before he got us as a squad he had a baby girl who he lost, she had navy eyes like mine; so I guess seeing me reminded me of her and it drove him mad."

"He manipulated Hiro." Itachi finally said after a long silence. I looked back up him. His sharingan was back. He could tell my life story just from being by me. "Your sensei manipulated Hiro into hating you. When you were still young, you all went on a mission and Hiro stabbed your left eye."

I starred at him as my vision went blurry. That's so true. "The dark turquoise eye I have now isn't originally mine." I murmured. I never told anyone about that story. Only me and Taiki know about that; well now Itachi knows.

"Hiro is the second reason why you hate males." Itachi said. I nodded once. He then got on the floor and sat by me. I blushed lightly "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." I looked and smiled at him. He looked at me too, and half-smiled. Itachi doesn't seem like the type for feelings, but, if you're alone with him, he'll show a little bit of feelings.

"Itachi…" I mumbled, feeling my vision go in and out. My stomach growled really loudly and I felt faint. I'm still so starving.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked, giving me worried eyes. I shook my head slowly as the world started spinning around me. "Mika?" I slumped over and my head landed on his shoulder. "Mika!"

"What is happening here?" I heard Konan ask. I saw her turn the corner and near us right before I blacked out.

**.:Some time later:.**

Urgh… I rolled over in bed and rolled into the wall. Urk. I reached up and rubbed my head.

"Sleeping beauty is awake."

I quickly sat up and covered myself with my jacket. I was in my room, but my door was open and standing in the doorway was Deidara. He smirked as he entered my room.

"I brought you food since Itachi and Konan said you fainted from hunger." Deidara picked up a tray from my desk and brought it over to me. He sat on my bed and smiled.

I closed on of my eyes as I reached up and rested my hand on my head. He brought me a salad and soup. He dipped the spoon in the soup and leaned towards me.

"Now say 'ahh'." Deidara opened his mouth to show me. I closed both my eyes as I punched him and snatched the tray from his lap. I started eating like I'd been starving and without food for over a week. "Geez, calm down, Mika." I basically swallowed my entire meal. "Oh, while you were unconscious, we had our meeting; Pain excused you since Konan covered for you, but next time you better be careful. All the members have a mission; Itachi volunteered for you to be going on the mission with him and Kisame tomorrow." I stopped gulping down my food and turned red. "Did you eat one of the peppers in the salad?" Deidara asked cluelessly. I hit my chest and forced myself to swallow my food.

"Mission?" I questioned.

"Yes, you, along with Itachi and Kisame will be gone for about two to five days, if you're lucky." Deidara replied. "I volunteered too, but Pain said Itachi was more responsible." Deidara clenched his fist. "I hate him." I looked down at the tray; all the food was gone.

"Thanks for bringing me food, Deidara." I said, handing him the tray.

"Oh, no problem. It's the least I could do after the incident that occurred his afternoon." Deidara yawned. I flinched.

"Yeah, thanks for the food, now could you please get out?" I hissed.

"What? Whoa, Mika." Deidara looked at me like a little puppy. I rolled my eyes. "I thought we were cool, yeah."

"I need my rest." I lied, laying back down and hugging my pillow.

"You're so complicated; at times you're actually content with me, but then you push me away all over again." Deidara said lowly. "I'll see you in the morning." I starred at the wall until I heard my door close, then I rolled over onto my stomach and starred at my ceiling. I can tolerate some males here. I'm being kind to Itachi, like I'm kind to Taiki, is he a replacement for Taiki that's why?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Eyes of a Demon

**WARNING!: Chapter is pretty intense!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat at the bottom of the two huge hand statues in the middle of the Akatsuki base. It was already the next morning, I awoke early and decided to relax under the hands. Today is the day of my missions with Itachi and Kisame; I wonder how these missions go? Well, day three of thee mysterious Akatsuki.

It was oddly quiet with it being early in the morning. I yawned as I closed my eyes and laid back on the statue. If things were like this all the time, I'd enjoy this place a little more.

"Good morning, Mika."

I fluttered my eyes open as Konan appeared in front of me. I smiled and stood as I dusted myself off. "Morning." I saw Pain emerge from the back hallway.

"Ah, Mika, you're awake." Pain stated the obvious. "Konan and I are just leaving for our assignment." He said, halfway out the door. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was gone.

"Yes, well, he's in a bit of a rush. Urgent mission and all." Konan explained. "Speaking of, your mission with Itachi and Kisame is pretty tame to what we usually give. If you wish for a more intense mission, I recommend going with Hidan and Kakuzu."

"I'm good with Itachi." I quickly replied. She starred before half-smiling at me.

"I'll see you in a few days." Konan said, leaving the base. I yawned once more before turning and almost running into Kakuzu.

"Hey, Mika."

"Hey." I said is a disgusted tone. I brushed past him and went to the kitchen. I heard him following me. He must be hungry too. I went straight to the fridge and opened it. Before it was fully opened, he slammed it closed. I shot him a nasty glare, but even the way he looks is very scary. "What the hell, Kakuzu!"

"You owe me money for your jacket." He simply stated.

"The hell! No, I don't; you bought it yourself." I said, aggregated. I turned away from him and opened the fridge again. I saw little black strings start to surround me. "You freak!" I screamed, looking at him. The strings were coming out of his arms.

"Give me my money!" He growled. His guy sure is obsessed with money, isn't he? I saw a flash of red and noticed Sasori walking in, past us, opening the fridge, and looking inside. Does he not see this mess Kakuzu and I are in!

"Just give him the money, Mika, before he becomes really angry." Sasori said, not even looking at us.

"I have no money!"

"We're criminals, how can you honestly say you have no money?" Sasori asked, taking out a bottle of something from the fridge.

"I don't steal." I snarled, shooting a glare at Sasori. He shook the bottle quickly before starring at me with his unmoving eyes.

"The scrolls from your village?" Sasori countered. I jumped and bit my cheek. That's true, but I don't take money, that's the job for a petty thief. "Here, Kakuzu." Sasori walked over to us. He had a money in his hand and Kakuzu quickly settled down. "That should be more than enough." He gave Kakuzu the money and he quickly counted it.

"Fair enough." Kakuzu replied, stuffing the money in his pocket and leaving the kitchen. I just starred at the scene. Okay, so messing with Kakuzu's money is a big no no, but… seems like he'll be fun to steal money from.

"Ah, well that's that." I huffed, looked at the fridge and getting some food for myself. I really don't wanna thank Sasori even though he saved me from having to kill a member over something stupid like money. Sasori is the one who shows exactly no emotion and guts humans to use for puppets. If that isn't creepy, I don't know what is.

"Mika, you owe me." He said out of no where.

"I'll pay you back when I get some money." I rolled my eyes and ate some of my food.

"I don't care about money."

"I'm going to hurt you if you touch me."

"I just need your help with something, sheesh." He pouted. I nodded once. "Help me get more puppets."

"No way!" I yelled.

"Then, when you die, let me use your body for a puppet."

"You're really messed up, you know that right?" I fired back. We both starred at each other in silence. After a long time past, he walked by me with the bottle from the fridge.

"I'll take that as a maybe." He said plainly before he left. He's such a weirdo. Seriously, I just want to push him off a cliff for the fun of it. I shook my head and put the food back into the fridge. Well, about time to check up on Itachi and Kisame about now. I slowly walked out of the kitchen and immediately saw a conflict.

"Sasori danna!" Deidara yelled, whining like a little kid. His face literally made the 'xD' face, it was pretty cute, although I just wanted to bully him. Sasori had once of his puppets dragging Deidara around the commons area. Sasori was just sitting around, watching Deidara be bullied. I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh. That's right, these two are new partners; they must not be used to each other just yet.

"This is a normal scene for these two before they go out on a mission." Kisame said, coming up to me out of no where. Do these Akatsuki people like sneaking around? "Deidara respects Sasori a lot, but Sasori has a ways to go before he respects his younger comrade."

"I kinda guessed that." I nodded.

"Sasori danna!" Deidara screeched.

I covered my ears as Kisame flinched and Sasori remained calm.

"You better get going." Kisame said over Deidara's screams to Sasori. Sasori looked up at us and shrugged.

"Let's go." He said, standing up and moving his fingers ever so slightly. The puppet dragging Deidara started following it's owner. It dragged Deidara all the way out of the base as they left.

"Itachi will be down shortly." Kisame said. I slid down onto the floor and covered my face with my Akatsuki jacket. "Our mission is a simple collect research mission. There's hardly any fighting unless you happen to be attacked. Usually it's by a low level ninja, so there should be no problem." I nodded. It seems to be too easy. "We're going to the hidden cloud village."

"Why there?" I asked, perking up. They favor lightning techniques, exactly my kind of jutsus.

"That village has a jinchūriki, so we're researching about them right now." Kisame explained. "We're just gathering information, so we have to be careful not to be seen."

"Let's get going." Itachi said, standing over me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Mika." He said; I opened my eyes and saw him holding his hand down to help me up. I looked past his hand and into his red eyes. No. I stood on my own and walked past him.

"C'mon." I said, looking back at him and Kisame.

**.:Later that night:.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, looking through the woods we've been traveling in since early this morning. I felt tired, but we kept going and going. Itachi was leading the way, with Kisame following him and me following Kisame. This is so long and boring. I wish someone would attack us so I could fight someone at least.

"Mika." Itachi sighed. I flinched as we kept moving. He read my mind… "We'll be there soon, don't worry."

"I want to learn some new lightning jutsus when we get there." I said. "My jutsus are getting old." I made a face as a few minutes past and no one said anything. Are these missions usually like this? I actually like Itachi, and I can tolerate Kisame, but this is driving me insane. We kept running for the next hour or so in silence; I just starred at the back of Itachi and Kisame.

"Here we go." Kisame chirped up, stopping along with Itachi. The sun was barely still out, but it was just now setting so the sunset looked nice. We were out of the woods and rocks surrounded us.

"Where's the village?" I questioned, looking around the bare land. I jumped atop a tall boulder and gasp when I saw the huge village in the distance. It was really surrounded by the clouds, but from what I could see, it was really pretty.

"Come down, Mika." Itachi uttered. I pouted as I took one last glance at the village. I jumped down and landed right by Kisame. "Now, I'm going on ahead to meet up with our little scout." He said. I nodded. "You and Kisame will be staying here." Itachi hit the boulder and a hole appeared.

"That's awesome!" I said, popping my head into the little cave. "Hello!" I echoed. The echo seemed to go on and on and on.

"Uh, Mika…" Kisame tried. I turned back towards Itachi and Kisame looking at me like they were babysitting me. "Itachi, take her with you." I pouted. Was Kisame trying to shrug me off on Itachi? Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine." He finally said.

"Geez, I'm not some little kid." I hissed; though what I did was a little immature, but still. "Stupid guys." I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's get going, Mika, before it gets too dark." Itachi said.

"Tch." Was all I spoke as he took off and I followed him.

He took off quick, but I had no trouble keeping up with him, in fact, it was very difficult to not leave him behind. What with the super speed the forbidden scroll had given me. Speaking of… I still have the eight scrolls from my village to open; I'm in no hurry to open them, but I have to admit, I'm curious as to what jutsus they will teach me.

Thinking back on it now, it's weird that I barely ran away from my village only three days ago, it all feels so long ago… What makes it even more bizarre is the fact I'm still only 15. With what I've done and been through, you'd think I was this woman over 20 or something.

"Hey, Itachi, how old are you?" I piped up out of no where. He slowed down so he could be right by me. His straight face was as it usually was.

"I'm 18."

"What!" I shrieked, starring at him long and hard. I mean, he did look older, but I had no clue he was three years older. "I had no clue."

"Well, you're younger so it shouldn't be much of a surprise." He spoke. We kept running around the rocks and through the wind.

It seems the Akatsuki is made up of young members.. I was only 15, Deidara is 16, Itachi is 18, I'm sure the others weren't much older either.

"We're about to enter the village, so be stealthy and try to keep out of site." Itachi finally said. I looked at him. The sun had finally fallen, so it was dark, only the moon illuminated his dark features. The moon… I reached up and touched my headband and felt the scratch across the moon symbol.

Next thing I knew, we were jumping across rooftops that seemed to stretch on endlessly. Being in a village reminded me of my own village… I suddenly feel like burning it down.

"Mika, over here."

I noticed I was standing still on a rooftop. I shook my thoughts out my head as I found Itachi. He was on the ground, standing by a small door. I jumped down and neared him. We were in a dark alleyway. Itachi opened the door and I walked in first as he followed.

"Ah, if it isn't the Akatsuki officials."

I coughed and covered my mouth as I spotted a lone man smoking a cigarette in the corner of the cramped space.

_[[ "Ah, welcome, Mika." Sensei said as I entered her tiny house. I had to duck down before I entered his house. All his house had was a bed in the living room and a tiny connecting room that I guess was his bathroom._

"_You wished to see me, sensei?" I questioned, leaning against his wall. He smiled as he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and I coughed once the smoke hit me. I was 14, it was just one year before my betrayal. The incident had recently occurred, when Hiro stabbed my eye. I had an eye patch covering my left eye. I could only use my right eye currently._

"_Yes, Mika, you know it's very late at night don't you?" He asked. I looked around the tiny house. Of course I know, that's why I found it strange he called me to him. I hate him with so much passion; I have no clue why I came. I nodded once at his question._

"_Hey, Mika." Hiro said, walking out of sensei's bathroom and straight for me. I glared using the only eye I could. I hated him as well. He used to be one of my closest friends, but since the incident, we haven't talked. Is that why sensei called me over to his house? "Hey, I'm really sorry about your eye." He reached for my eye patch as he neared me. I dodged him and slapped his hand away. He smirked. He's so cocky and full of himself now, he's really changed since sensei got a hold of him. Luckily, Taiki didn't. "What's the matter, Mika? You still resent me from stabbing you?" Of course I do. He came closer to me and sensei blew out some more smoke. I coughed once more. "Well, it's what lowly girls like yourselves deserve." That did it._

"_How the hell do you get off saying such a thing you bastard?" I yelled, bringing my fist up and aiming for his face. He made a quick notion and brought up his kunai, right through my hand. I flinched, seeing how the kunai stabbed straight through my hand. My blood was covering the sharp object. "I hate you!" I screamed, pushing him away and pulling out the kunai. Sensei just watched._

"_Mika, I know about how you read the forbidden scroll." Sensei finally said. I froze as Hiro recovered from me pushing him. "You know a forbidden jutsu, but, since you're a female, I don't think you can fully unlock it's potential." Hiro wiped his mouth. Sensei seemed to be looking straight through me with his pink eyes. "I brought you here so you can teach Hiro that jutsu." I looked down at the blood stained kunai. How could you unlock the secret to super speed? It's just moving really fast. I don't even think it was that impressive._

"_Like hell I'll teach this bastard." I spat, giving Hiro an ugly glare. He just grinned and looked back at sensei._

"_It wasn't an option. You will teach him, or I'll tell the elders and you'll be executed."_

"_Yes, teach me, Mika." Hiro taunted. I gulped. I shook my head and then Hiro disappeared. I quickly turned for the door, but he was blocking it. "Girls like you are only meant to be used." Hiro said, grasping my chin with one hand and pushing me against the wall._

"_Let's have a little fun with her, Hiro." Sensei said, standing up, still smoking his cigarette. My eye widened. I opened my mouth to scream, but Hiro muffled my mouth with his. I felt tears fill my eyes. Sensei came over and pulled Hiro away and pushed me onto his bed. Is this really how it's going to happen? I gasped for air, but all I could breath in was sensei's cigarette. Both Sensei and Hiro hovered over me as they started touching me._

_I hate them, I hate them… They can't do this to me! ]]_

…sensei's cigarette. I blinked when Itachi's hand touched my shoulder. I slowly looked up at him. His eyes were blank, his sharingan eyes. I flinched. He saw my memory…

"Mika…" He spoke softly.

"Hm? Something the matter?" The man asked, standing up and coming over to us. I shot the man a glare as he neared us. I caught another whiff of the cigarette. He took another step and I made a quick movement for his neck. It was pure instinct, I had no clue what I was doing.

"Don't you dare touch me." I hissed, glaring at him. He eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Mika!" Itachi raised his voice, bringing me back to reality. The man dropped his cigarette and Itachi stepped on it. "Calm down, this isn't your sensei or Hiro." I blinked and released the man. He staggered away, huffing and puffing.

"That girl is a demon!" The man screeched. "I swear I was looking into the eyes of a demon!" He yelled, avoiding my gaze. My ears perked up when he said that. It was so familiar…

"Mika…" Itachi repeated my name. I reached up and ran my hand through my hair. My eyes started to fill with tears. He made a quick turn and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and relaxed.

I dug my face into his Akatsuki jacket and took in the smell he carried about him.

"Mika, there's a pond a little outside the village. It's easy to spot because it's surrounded by trees. Go there and wait for me; clear your head." Itachi spoke in my ear. "I'll come there when I'm done here." He released me and I just starred past him. My eyes were in a blur. I managed to nod once as I turned for the door. I opened the door and halfway out, I heard Itachi speak to the man: "I apologize for her actions."

I closed the door after me and quickly ran out of the village using my super speed. I never really perfected it, I still run into various objects; as I still think, it's not very impressive for a forbidden jutsu. Maybe I do need to perfect it…

It took a mere five seconds to reach the pond. It was truly beautiful. I kneeled down by the pond and splashed water on my face. The moon was reflected in the water, it was breath-taking.

I took a couple of deep-breaths and rubbed more water on my face, trying to clear my head.

_[[ …I hate them, I hate them… They can't do this to me!_

_It was annoying to have them touch me like this. I felt my tears start coming out faster. Their words echo in my head: 'girls like you are only meant to be used.' 'that's the job of a girl like you!'_

_All they ever do is look down upon me! I remembered when Hiro and I used to joke around; those memories are replaced with Hiro stabbing my left eye._

_I blinked away my tears. So, they think they can just use me endlessly and keep hurting me, eh? They don't think a girl like me can fight back. I snapped. There was another jutsu on that scroll I read…_

"_Get off of me!" I yelled, fighting them. Hiro pulled up my shirt slightly, but I punched him in the chest before he finished what he tried. "You can't use me! I won't be trampled by the likes of you guys anymore!" I growled. "There are no good males in this world!" I screamed. Except Taiki, only him… I fought my hands free and I quickly made hand signs._

"_You can't win, Mika." Sensei mocked. I glared at him and put my hands on his arms. I felt my hair start to stand on end. Electricity was running through my body. The light bulb in his house flashed off; the room was illuminated by a candle by his bedside._

"_Lightning Style, Electromagnetic Murder!" I huffed, feeling the electricity surging through my arms, onto my hands and into his body. He froze as the electricity increased. "I'll fucking kill you!"_

"_Fire Style, Fire Dragon of Hell!" Hiro said. I flinched when the candle grew into a huge dragon and starred at me. I released sensei and jumped up from the bed. Sensei fell over on his bed, stunned. The dragon followed me in the small space we were in. Hiro threw shurikans at me, but I dodged with ease. All the shurikans stuck into the wall. I looked at the invisible wire holder on my right arm. I quickly released the wires as I ran towards Hiro. I grabbed the kunai that was soaked in my blood and tried to slash him, but he dodged. My hand still hurt, but I have to fight through the pain._

"_Please, Mika, you know hardly any jutsu." Hiro mocked. "You were taught to be a medical ninja." I smirked as we clashed kunai._

"_I only trained medical ninja skills with you and sensei, but on my free time, I mastered many other jutsu. Turns out, I'm a lightning attribute." I replied, glancing at sensei who was still paralyzed. "Exhibit A." Hiro and Taiki are both fire attributes, so Hiro always uses fire jutsus. I twirled around Hiro and smiled. He made hand signs as he coughed._

"_Fire style, Raining Fire." Hiro called. He looked up at the ceiling and spat fire out of his mouth. It all stuck onto the ceiling." Burn Mika." He huffed. It all came down around the house._

"_Dammit." I gritted my teeth, noting how they all aimed for me. I dodged the first, but the rest kept hitting me. The pain from the fire was unbearable. But… I can't lose here._

"_Lightning Style, Lightning Body." I said. The electricity in my body was back and a yellow layer of electricity formed around me. When the fire and lightning collided, an explosion occurred. More hand signs. "Lightning Style, Plasma Disk!" I put my hand up and it caught the lightning and fire exploding and I threw it right towards Hiro. I noticed he bit his lip as I neared him._

"_Fire Style, Fire blockade." He rushed, breathing fire once more. It made a wall and it blocked my jutsu. "You're so childish." He laughed. Smoke from the explosion was sent around the house. I heard various objects breaking. The smoke made my eye patch come falling off. I slowly opened my left eye. I could see perfectly fine out of it; how strange… however, my left eye felt different, somehow. Well, now's not the time to worry about something petty like that!_

_I heard air around me being cut. Next thing I knew, shurikan hit me right in my chest. I fell to the ground and saw my hand and chest was bleeding. I have to end this quickly. I pulled out a couple of kunai as the smoke was still in tack. I attached them to my wires._

"_Manipulated Kunai Technique." I whispered, jumping up and throwing the kunai randomly around the house. The smoke finally cleared and I smirked when I saw Hiro dodged all my kunai. They were all around him._

"_This is over." I shrugged, pulling my right arm in. The invisible wires tightened around Hiro, pulling his hands away from each other and slamming him against the wall quickly and hard. He coughed out blood. He still has his illness. Hiro struggled, but was useless against my powerful wires. Sensei made a small movement on the bed. "There was this one jutsu on the scroll, Y'know." Sensei's head started bobbing up and down. "However, no use in wasting it on you." I yawned. _

"_Mika, you bitch!" Hiro said. I glanced at him and tightened my wires. A wire around his neck tightened so he couldn't talk anymore. He just glared._

_I flipped my hair as I walked over to sensei. "You too, Sensei." I said, tightening my wires again; his body flew against the wall right behind him. Both Hiro and sensei were suspended in air by my wires._

_I trained myself to use these invisible wires perfectly. I can do whatever I want with them now. Sensei opened his eyes groggily._

"_At least Hiro put up a fight." I said, walking over to stand in front of him. "If I knew it'd be this easy to kill you, I would have done it long time ago." I laughed. "Hiro, watch as your beloved sensei is killed before your very eyes." I felt pulling against the wires; he was struggling. Sensei was still out of it from being shocked._

"…_Mika." Sensei uttered._

"_To hell with you, sensei." I snapped, making hand signs "Forbidden jutsu," I glanced up at sensei's stupid looking face. I then glanced at Hiro, who was distraught. "Rod Fury."_

_A ball of electricity formed in my right hand. I smirked as I concentrated. I read that for this jutsu, the ball of electricity will appear wherever you desire it too, anywhere at all. I concentrated on inside of sensei's body. The sparking in my hand disappeared. Sensei's stomach started glowing as he grew bigger._

_He let out an agonizing pain while the light grew brighter inside him._

"_Sensei!" Hiro cried. I laughed as the light died down. Sensei closed his eyes when the light dulled. He was dead. The electricity ate him from the inside and killed him. I spun towards Hiro; I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared of me now._

"_Guys suck." I snarled._

"_The eyes of a demon…" Hiro mumbled. I cocked my head to the side and pulled my arm again. The strings around him tightened , severely injuring his body and suffocating him. I watched him die without an emotion on my face. ]]_

I starred at my reflection in the water. I noticed my eyes. The eyes of a demon, eh?

* * *

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW^^**


End file.
